AfterDeath
by Minnesodagirl
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione come back to Hogwarts for their 7th year, Harry and Ginny are back together, but someone is still killing people companion to FireWater HPGW, RWHG
1. After the battle

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that JRK does, if it goes up for sale someone please tell me

* * *

Harry walked out of the headmaster's office; he went to the Gryffindor common room to tell Ron, Hermione and Ginny of his short conversation with the portrait. He paused in the fourth floor corridor, seeing the shattered remains left till the next morning to be cleaned up. When finally getting to the Fat Lady's Portrait he pause and realized that he had no idea of what the password was.

"Err, Umm sorry I um, well see…" He stumbled trying to make his excuse.

"Oh, for heavens sake, I've seen you enter countless times, just go in," the Fat Lady said, tired from the long day as she sung open.

Harry walked into a common room when he had had nearly all the memorable moments of his life, and noticed an empty room. _Tomorrow, _he thought,_ then there will be a party, tonight everyone is too sad and tired. _He went up the dormitory he had abandoned this year to find his bed untouched and Ron asleep in the next one. _Next year there will be first years in this room, no longer us._ Harry lazily climbed into bed and within instants was fast asleep, in a dreamless state.

* * *

"Shhh, Ron you'll wake him up," a giggling voice said. 

"Ginny, look he's slept long enough, I mean he has to come and see this, for God's sake stop protecting him," said another voice.

Harry opened his eyes, Ron and Ginny were sanding next to his bed while Hermione stood in the doorway.

"Ron, I'm not protecting him, he just happened to do a lot more then you did last night and he stayed up later, he's tired."

"Look Gin, he has to get up for this, I mean can you imagine what he'd say if we told him we didn't wake him up."

With that Harry figured to end the siblings' rivalry and wake up.

"Morning," Harry said, "Now what is this thing I need to be waken up for?"

"They're going to bury Vol—you know who." Ron said not quite ready to say his name.

"And you wanted me to sleep through this?" Harry said to Ginny while getting out of bed and grabbing her hand to pull her out the room.

"Well you looked so tired, and well…." Ginny stumbled looking into his eyes as if to find an excuse to be forgiven.

Harry looked into her eyes, smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Hem Hem, you know we're going to miss it if we don't move," Hermione said, and took the lead.

* * *

They got there 5 minutes before anything started. Benches had been placed in rows facing the hearth. A small stage was in front of it with Dumbledore's portrait was brought down from his office and stood waiting for the mass in the great hall to quite down. To its left laid Voldemort's body on a table. The large hearth was blazing behind them and professor McGonagall stood to the portrait's right. 

After a few minutes, Professor McGonagall called the hall to a silence.

"Good Afternoon everyone," She said, "Because of his great influence and his work to destroy You Know Who, we have brought down the portrait of Professor Dumbledore to share some words on his own battles against him."

The great hall burst into applause for a moment and then silenced itself waiting to hear what the deceased headmaster would say about this event.

"Thank you, though it is not I that brought down the great wizard, yes I do think Voldemort was a great wizard, though an evil man, he accomplished great powerful things and that does define him as one of the greatest of our time. I would though like to take a short moment to thank Mr. Harry Potter for bring down this man," the portrait said, pausing as the Great hall broke out in to more applause. Harry stood for a moment and this caused greater applause, as most didn't realize he was up yet.

When the hall silenced itself once again Dumbledore continued, "What most people forget about this man is he is a man, and grew up and attended this school, when I solely taught. He was then Tom Riddle and a very smart mischievous boy. He grew up in a Muggle orphanage, and was more then pleased to find he was in fact a wizard. Had I known then what I know now I don't know if I would have acted differently. However one must remember Tom rose to great heights here, receiving awards and becoming a prefect. While I am unsure of his life after Hogwarts, I do know that he had a distanced group of friends, preferring to work alone, or with people below him, never his equals. Tom Marvalo Riddle was one of the greatest wizards of all time; he just seamed to want to help the 'bad' side." With that Dumbledore vanished from his portrait, applause broke out, and Flitch came up to take it away.

Professor McGonagall walked to where the portrait had been and asked, "Would anyone else like to speak?" Half of the Hall turned to Harry.

Harry got up, and walked up the center aisle to McGonagall, "Professor, may I please speak?" he asked

McGonagall said nothing and stepped out of his way, "Go ahead Mr. Potter."

"Unlike most I have faced Voldemort and survived too many times. I am the only known person to survive the killing curse. I was the only one that was told could overcome him. Yet he has a strange place inside of me, giving me powers to make my magic grow and yet flaws in my scholarly work. Voldemort had one weakness against me placed by my mother, Love, and it was this advantage that assisted me in escaping him 3 times, however as he became stronger this advantage lost some of it's power, however it has allowed me to be here today. To clear up any rumors about last night, Voldemort did use the killing curse on me; however, three years ago at the end of the tri wizard tournament, he had taken some of my blood to make his human form, and because my blood, with my mother's magic of love was still alive, I was able to stay alive. All through my years at Hogwarts, Dumbledore has been telling me of how this love will save me, it was not until last night that I believed him, and I thank my mother for sacrificing herself to save me, so many years ago. I also encourage all that are out there to love one another. Though the leader is dead his followers will still fight and it is until all evil is destroyed that we will no longer need love, for as long as there is evil out there, there's a need for love. Thank you." Harry finished and the hall bust out in to applause and he walked back to his place.

"Is there anyone else who would like to speak? No? Well Mr. Flitch will you please dispose of the body please?" McGonagall said more then asked of Flitch as he and Hagrid lifted the top of the table and the body in the massive fireplace. McGonagall quickly placed a sealing smell around it so the stench of burring flesh wouldn't go in to the hall. People waited a moment and then left, gathering and forming small conversations for a few minutes before going back to work on repairing the castle.

Harry left with his friends a bit worried his speech had been too much about him, Ginny had said he'd done brilliantly and Ron said he should take to writing speeches, personally he had felt it was awful and dealt to much about him. _I am the one who defeated him, _Harry thought, _and I only went up there 'cause that's what everyone wanted. _He went with his friends and began repairing the school, lighting up as the day went on.

* * *

After about a week the castle was back to its original state, save a few upgrades. Fred had had a funeral along with Lupin and Tonks and the rest who had died a three days after they had died. While people were said about those who had died, the death of Voldemort brought cheer throughout the castle and country, and there had been a lot of fun going on while reaping happened. However once it was finished the school went right back in to lesson with McGonagall serving as headmistress. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the silent common room disusing what they should do.

"Really Ron I think Hermione's right, I mean we can't really get decent jobs with out NEWTs, we need to come back." Harry said.

"I don't know I mean George said he wanted me to help him with the joke shop, and well I don't need Newts for that," Ron protested

"Ron, Look I'm going to be here and so is Harry, you should just finish Hogwarts and then you can help George," Hermione said, looking in to his eyes to try to convince him.

"Okay, but don't you think we should talk to McGonagall first, I mean we are technically dropouts," Ron added, still not fully wanting to go back to school though knowing that it was in his favor to do so.

"Yes, let's go now," Hermione said, and was through the portrait hole before the boys were up.

* * *

"Well I must say I don't think I've really had this issue, I mean there's nothing against school rules about it, and I can see why you three took a year off. I dare say it did help the school and well you know, so I guess I can have you three attend next year. In fact I think it will show the students how much we thank you. Though Mr. Potter and Wesley I think you should try to abstain from some of your mischief, so this won't reflect badly on me. Though I know it is what Dumbledore would have wanted, and I know you three will need your NEWTs to do well." McGonagall paused from her rambling to look at Hermione's large smile. "Though really you all should leave tomorrow, I mean you aren't currently students and all the cleaning up is finished, so perhaps I think it would be best if you left. Oh and Harry?" 

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked

"Well I know that Voldemort is dead, but do you think we could use your house for the order meetings until nearly all the death eaters are rounded up?"

"Sure, I have no other uses for it I guess."

"Good, so I'll have the express in Hogsmeade tomorrow, at 10 O'clock."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said.

"Thanks Professor," Harry said.

"Yeah, we owe you one," Ron said as he left with Harry. They turned at the doorway for Hermione, but she waved them along, and talked to McGonagall some more.

* * *

The three waited in the Gryffindor Common room for Ginny and the other students to come back from classes. When a large amount of their friends we there, the three began to tell them that they would be leaving tomorrow, but would be back next year. 

"See, I would stay but McGonagall doesn't want me interfering with all of your guys' lessons. And also it is rather boring all day waiting for your classes to finish." Harry said jokingly. Ginny smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think McGonagall had a certain student in mind when she said you would interfere with lessons," Ginny said back. With that Harry looked in to her eyes and kissed her full on, causing Ron to look away. While he preferred Harry to all the guys Ginny had dated, he still would have rather she not date at all. The group went down to dinner together, noticing some of their favorite foods placed about. The dinner was one of the merriest and Harry was glad he would be coming back next year.

"So," Ron said on the train ride back to kings cross, "We've landed ourselves a long summer break to train for Quidditch Harry."

"Yeah, but I'm not spending my whole summer throwing balls at you and looking for the snitch," Harry laughed back.

"What did you have in mind, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well I wanted to visit my Parents home again, this time really see it, I mean I was sorta rushed out of there last time. And go and sort through all the stuff in Sirius' and Regulus' rooms. But then I guess I could play Quidditch with you Ron.

"It's certainly going to be different from now on," Hermione noted

"Yeah it is," Ron said as the train came in to London.


	2. Early summer

**Disclaimer**, still don't own what JRK does, maybe i will someday...

* * *

"Harry dear, you look a little sick still, are you sure you feel well enough to be up, really you should just go back to George's room, you can rest there," Mrs. Weasley cried as he came down the stairs for the first time in three days.

"I'm fine I promise. If I feel the tiniest bit nauseous I'll go straight to bed. Now may I please have some of the eggs you've made," Harry said and reaching for the eggs Mrs. Weasley passed him. He had been staying with the Weasleys this summer as he had most of his summers. While he did want to return to Sirius' house and see his parents' house, he had decided to wait until summer had really begun and Hogwarts had closed for the summer. For now he was content with having Mrs. Weasley fuss over him as if he was one of her multiple children.

"So Harry do you really feel better?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, don't feel sick at all, why?" Harry answered.

"Well George is coming this afternoon and if Hermione agrees when she wakes up, we could maybe have a game of Quidditch, eh?"

"Ohh that'd be brilliant."

"Now wait Ron, Harry's just gotten better from his flu and you want to put him out in the cold on a broom stick?" Mrs. Weasley asked her youngest son waiting for an answer.

"Look mum its June and warmer outside then it is inside. A bit of fresh air can do wonders, as you say to us so much." Ron told his mother.

"Morning everyone," Hermione said as she came down the stairs. She too was staying with the Weasleys for the summer. While she missed her parents she knew that until the death eaters were rounded up, she should wait to take of their charms. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Pass me some Harry?" Hermione asked, and reached for the platter Harry passed to her.

"Hey Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well seeing as Harry's better would you like to play Quidditch this afternoon?" Ron asked, smiling at his girlfriend, "Please?"

"Okay, but I get George on my team."

"Fine, me and Harry will win anyway, can't wait till Ginny gets back then the teams will be more evenly matched, no offence Hermione."

"None taken, but what are we going to do until then…"

* * *

Harry waited, anxiously for the train to come in. It felt odd to be waiting for the train on this end; he had always been waiting for an empty train, not a full one. Ron stood next to him; he too seemed uncomfortable, only Hermione was truly at ease over the ordeal. Mrs. Weasley had wanted to come but decided to stay home to make dinner for the teenagers. 

"Ron will you cut it out, the train will be here any minute, just settle down ok?" Hermione told Ron, placing her hand in his to help stop his nerves.

"Look I see it!" a voice of a parent cried out just as the red steam engine came in to view in the distance.

"Thank God," murmured Ron, "Thought it would never come."

"Oh for God's sakes, do you really care about your sister that much? I mean I understand Harry being uneasy, not seeing his girlfriend for 7 weeks, but really she's just your sister" Hermione told Ron.

"Look, I don't care so much to see Ginny, I just want to get home 'cause I'm starving, ok?" Ron said to Hermione before putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Sure, I'll believe that, but really I think its sweet you care so much about Ginny." Hermione said.

"Really? You do? Ahh, come here," Ron said and pulled her even close so he could give her a quick kiss. Harry remembered when an argument like this could cause the two not to talk for a few hours or days, now it seemed to bring them closer together. _'Maybe that's how my parents were, just more intensely,'_ he thought.

"Harry!" Ginny's high pitched scream sounded as she leaped in to his arms.

"Hey," Harry said before kissing Ginny. It felt unbelievable to have her in his arms again. He had forgotten how perfectly their body's matched up. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Guys, we really do need to get home, mum will be worried, and I for one am famished." Ron said interrupting their reunion.

"Okay Ron, we'll go," Harry said to his best mate. "Ginny hand me your trunk, and Hermione your bag, we're going to Apparate, okay everyone?"

With a count of three the four of them appeared in front of the burrow, and racing each other inside and sitting down to a delicious feast.

* * *

"I really don't see why you three insist on coming with me, it's not like I'll be gone for long," Harry said to three familiar faces surrounding him. 

"Harry, you know I would go there even if you didn't, I want to see how your parents lived and how the world was at that point in time, might help me once I start working," Hermione said as if to make up a reason fro coming.

"How's history going to help you get S.P.E.W. started? I mean really Hermione you need to think of a better reason than that," Ron said slightly bamboozled.

"It could help," Hermione said back.

"Well I'm coming with 'cause I haven't seen Godric's Hallow," Ginny said. "Oh, and also I'm sick of mom bugging me so much about next year."

"You've been home less than a week. I've been home months, therefore that too isn't a good excuse, Ginny," Ron said back to his sister.

"Will you cut it out Ron?" Harry mumbled. "I never said you couldn't come, its just I don't see the point in all of you guys coming. Heck, it'll be more fun with you all there. But really you guys don't have to do this for me."

"We want to come!" The three others shouted at the same time.

"Fine, but don't say I forced you or anything."

"Fine."

* * *

"Harry?" a small voice came drifting towards him. He turned around to see Ginny standing in the door way to George's room, the one he was using. 

"Yeah?" he said as he repositioned himself so he was facing her.

"Why don't you want us to come?"

"I'm scared that someone may still be looking for me, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"The Ministry has rounded up nearly all of the death eaters."

"Yeah, but they haven't gotten all of them, or his followers, Ginny the war isn't over."

"But you are going; wouldn't it be better if someone was there to help you if you got hurt?" She said looking in to his eyes. Harry got up and walked to the place where Ginny was standing.

"There's one person I care about more than myself, and I don't want her to get hurt because of me again." With that he reached around her body and kissed her gently.

"Ginny, I have hurt you before and you know it, I should never have left you last year, but I had to. Now I don't have to and I want to make sure you never get hurt again."

"You didn't leave me! I knew that you would come back, and I waited, it's no big deal I waited most of Hogwarts to get close to you."

"Yeah, though when you did, I had to push you away 'cause it was too dangerous for you. I don't know if this trip will be too. I don't want to lose you Ginny, never again."

"You won't, but you have to let me help too, I'm not any weaker than you are." With that Harry smiled and lifted her up in his arms, and then pinned her down on the bed.

"Not weaker you say?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Come with then and prove it to me." Harry leaned down and kissed her, weaving his fingers through her red hair. Ginny reached up and put her arms around his neck. Harry stopped after a moment.

"You know I love you," he said.

"Yes, but I love you more," Ginny said and pulled his head back down in to another kiss.

* * *

"Its weird being back here," Hermione said as the group made their way to the ruins of the house Harry should have been raised in. "Last time the town was nearly deserted and it seamed so scary, this times its so much more pleasant. Main street is just the nicest place and the stores and such, so charming." 

"Yeah, I guess you guys were right there's nothing here anymore, "Harry said in the cheery way Hermione had instilled on all of them. "I wish I could have grown up here, it's a hell of a lot nicer than the Dursleys."

"I agree absolutely no character in Surrey. Especially your town, everything is just the same," Hermione agreed with Harry.

"Oh, look its much bigger than you guys described it," Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, we were sorta rushed out of there," Harry told her. "Didn't really have the time to soak it all in."

"Still it's grand, even like this. Not really a cottage like the books say," Ginny said again. She was right; even half decayed Harry could tell his parent's home had been one of the nicest in the town. Voldemort must have done some damage to the house when he attacked, for even 17 years out exposed to the elements would leave a house quite like this. Ginny was looking at the sign.

"So Muggles can't see it? Must have a similar spell like Hogwarts. Ohh that's interesting," She said as she read some insanely small print at the bottom of the plaque. "All the things here are bewitched so only someone who once touched them can remove them from the house."

"Hmm, that's why there was all that stuff last time, it couldn't be brought out. I guess the only person that could remove them is Harry," Hermione said, thinking out loud.

"Let's go see what stuff of my childhood is still there," Harry said, grabbing Ginny's hand and running to the house. He really wanted to find a certain toy broomstick that his mother had mentioned in that letter to Sirius, the one her was in the picture with his father.

"Wait up!" Ron called and ran after Harry and Ginny holding Hermione's hand.

* * *

The house truly must have been a sight when it was still intact. There was a large entrance hall with an old staircase, missing a few steeps that went up to a third floor. To its right looked like a large living room, behind was a dinning room. To the left of the hall looked like a study, with books fallen and on bookshelves. Hermione went in there and started looking for books as a child would look for candy in a candy store. Harry led Ginny up the flight of stairs to find the bedrooms, much better than he had the last time. The first had a large queen size bed and seeing from the clothes still lying on the floor Harry guessed it had belonged to his parents. The next room had a crib and a lot of red spots on the floor. Harry cringed, knowing that he had not only found his room, but this was where the battle had happened, where Lily had laid her life down to save her only child's. He was about to turn from it, but something caught his eye. The old toy broomstick was lying on top of a chest of toys. He walked over and picked it up. 

"Harry? Why are you taking that?" Ginny asked him.

"My mum mentioned it in a letter to Sirius, there was a picture with me riding it. Don't know exactly why, but I've wanted this since last summer when I read the letter," Harry told her. "Come on let's see the rest. If you want any thing, just ask, I'll probably be able to get it." He said and left the room, wanting to see the rest.

The next room they found had a double bed in it and the walls were decorated with old Quidditch posters. A picture of a dog lay on a table. Sirius' room it seamed, though Harry didn't think he had lived with his parents. Judging that there was no dresser, Harry figured it was more of an occasional; guest room for all of the Marauder's. It just happened that Sirius got to decorate it. The last room was a large bathroom; the tub was broken and stained from age. Harry and Ginny climbed up to the third floor only to find that it was mostly an attic, though it was finished, and painted, had a large amount of discarded belonging in boxes. Harry wanted to go through them, but figured now wasn't the time.

"Harry, are you sure you're okay with all of this?" Ginny asked him.

"Yeah, I mean I still have this, heck I could probably go to the ministry and ask them if they could take the spells off it and let me move in here," He said.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Yep, who knows, might just do it next summer."

"Harry!" A voice sounded from down below.

Harry and Ginny went to find Hermione with about a dozen books in her arms.

"Look, I know that they aren't technically mine, but these are really hard to find, and seeing as I really want them do you think we could take them? Please?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Harry said and looked at his watch. "Ohh it's almost dinner time, we better get back to the burrow." Harry took the books from Hermione and along with his broomstick walked out. He motioned for the others to follow him, finding an object Ron was holding, flew out of his hand and back to where it had been before Ron took it. They all laughed.

"Did you want that Ron?" Harry asked.

"Not at all, didn't notice that I had it," Ron said.

"Okay then. See you all at the burrow," Harry said before he Apparated back.


	3. Summer's end

**Disclaimer: **nope still not owning hp and jrk and such, though I do get to have my imagination

* * *

"Oh, Arthur hurry they said that they would be home by nightfall and you know they'll all be very hungry," Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out in to the yard where Harry, Hermione Ron and Ginny were standing. "I did want to have dinner waiting for them."

"Hmm, should we go bug mum or just wait outside for her to be finished?" Ron pondered.

"Come on," Ginny said as she walked towards the house. "If mum finds out we waited for her she'll just be annoyed."

As the four entered the house they noticed that Molly Weasley had out done her self again. Food covered the table; more then had been there the nights Harry, Ron and Hermione had come home or the night Ginny had come back. Mr. Weasley stood waiting for a job to do as Mrs. Weasley hovered about finishing the puddings and large cake.

"Hi mum," Ginny said.

"Ohh! You're back! Wonderful, just wonderful," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she turned around and kissed each of them on the cheek. "Well I'm not quite ready yet, why don't you all go to the living room, George, Percy, bill and Fleur are there. Oh and you'll never guess, Fleur's Pregnant!"

* * *

"Hey there! You guys got back," Percy said. Percy returning to the family was a bit odd. 

While Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had embraced him with open arms, his younger siblings were more reserved around him, though Percy had always been outside their group.

"Yeah we were wondering if you guys decided you could live there. Then we could have eaten more food," George said happily, though the last few months had been hard for him with out his twin, he was doing quite well, having reopened the joke shop.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley's voice called into the living room.

* * *

"So, what did you all find there?" Fleur asked, her English had gotten quite better. 

"Oh, well we went through the town first, then we went to Harry's parent's house and explored it. I got a lot of very rare books there." Hermione answered for the group.

"I thought that you couldn't take anything out of the house," Percy said with a puzzled tone in his voice.

"Well no I mean I didn't _take _the books out, Harry did, he had touched them as a child," Hermione said again.

"Did you take anything else?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, I got a toy broomstick Sirius gave me when I turned one," Harry said.

"So how big is this house, I mean I've heard the Potters were quite rich," George asked.

"_George_," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"It's okay," Harry said. "It was big, really big, but I think it didn't seem as big as it was."

Dinner continued with talks of Godric's Hallow and the teens' adventure. The cake was served to a round of applause, everyone walked away full and happy.

* * *

"Oi, Harry!" George called about an hour later.

"Yeah?" Harry said back.

"Have you gone through the stuff in my room at all?"

"No, haven't touched the boxes or anything, why?"

"Well, I mean I'm still using it for storage and stuff, and well Fred and I were working on these things and well the box is missing!"

"What was the thing?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because your mom might have seen the thing and thrown it out, you know she didn't really like the joke shop idea, and well I mean if she found something she thought was dangerous or something, well she might have thrown it out."

"Hmm, maybe, well tell me if you find it, later."

"But I don't…." Harry sighed and went up to 'his bedroom'. Despite not really doing any hard labor he was tired and ready to go to sleep.

* * *

Harry flew through the air, passing a soccer ball to Ginny. They were playing 2 on 2 Quidditch and because the Weasley's didn't have an actual Quaffle they made do with a Muggle alterative. Ginny caught the ball and flew towards her brother who was acting as a temporary Keeper. He blocked it and passed the ball the Hermione. The group was enjoying themselves, sure the soccer ball had fallen to the ground a few times, causing them to regroup and start from the center, but they were having fun. Because they had been playing since lunch, the game was currently tied at 250. 

"Nice save Ron," Hermione called as she raced towards Harry's goal. Harry got there just in time, catching the ball and tearing down towards Ron. He waited for a second in front of the goal, waiting for Hermione and Ginny to reach him. Just as they came to close enough to grab the ball from Harry, he stretched out his hand and tossed it in to the goal, the ball just missing Ron's outstretched hand.

"Good on Harry," Ginny called, racing off toward Hermione who had the ball.

"Kids dinner!" Mr. Weasley called. The match ended there, and Ginny turned her broom around and kissed Harry.

"You made the wining goal you know," Ginny said into his ear.

"Yeah, but you had to ward of Hermione so I could focus," Harry said back and then after giving her one last pack flew down to the ground and went in to dinner, with Ginny a few seconds behind him.

* * *

"Summer's nearly over," Hermione commented one afternoon in late August.

"Yeah feels like it just started," Harry said.

"You had two months more than I did!" Ginny said. "Really you'd think you'd have grown tired of it by now."

"This is our last summer guys, and our last year at Hogwarts," Ron said nervously.

"I wonder who'll be head girl,' Hermione said.

"Don't you wonder about the boy head too?" Harry asked.

"No, because if McGonagall picks anyone other than you I think she'll lose her place as headmistress. The head girl is the only place she'll really get a choice," Hermione answered.

"I wonder though if she will pick Harry, I mean he was gone last year," Ron said back to Hermione.

"Well you are wrong, Harry will be head boy."

"Hmm, Hermione want to bet on that?"

"Sure, have fun losing"

"So the terms will be that if Harry' head boy you win, if he's not I win."

"What do we win?"

"How about the winner picks the losers punishment."

"Sure."

"Harry, Ginny? You guys want to be in on this?" Ron asked the two onlookers.

"Not me," Ginny said. "Either way I'll be in trouble."

"You won't be in trouble, Ginny," Harry told her. "Though you may end up in sort of a jam." He finished as he picked her up and kissed her gently.

"Ick," Ron said. "Can you two do that elsewhere?"

"Fine,' Harry said as he put Ginny down. "Though I felt that was the best way to illustrate to your sister what would happen if she were to bet on me."

"Sure Harry," said Hermione.

"Harry, want to play some Wizards chess?" Ron asked.

"Sure" Harry said and sat at the table Ron was setting up at.

* * *

"Harry, Ron, Ginny! Wake up, your letters are here!" Hermione's voice drifted upstairs. Harry got out of bed and ran down stairs to find an owl perched on his chair with a rather large envelope. He opened it to not only find his booklist, but also a large gold badge with red letters spelling HB on it. 

"See Ron, I win!" Hermione said proudly.

"Ah, but what is it that should be my punishment?" Ron asked his smiling girlfriend.

"I'm not sure yet, tell you when I think of it."

"Okay, but you have to use it before Harry's done being a Head boy."

"Okay."

"Morning everyone," Ginny said as she came down the stairs. "Oh Harry, you are head boy, congratulations." She came over to him and kissed him. They were stopped not by Ron, who was usually interrupting them kissing, but by Ginny's owl. She reached down to get the package noticing that it was rather large. Opening it a badge nearly the same as Harry's dropped out, this time with the letters HG on it.

"Ginny, you deserve congratulations too," Harry said, and lifted her chin and kissed her gently.

"What?" Hermione shrieked. "Why did Ginny Get the Badge? I was suspost to get it, I mean I am good at nearly everything."

"Hermione, relax, it's all a matter of timing, if you were in Hogwarts last year, then you would have been Head girl, but Ginny's just as good as you, I mean she's a prefect too, and she didn't skip a year. Look, it will just give you more time to study for NEWTS," Ron said trying to calm the down. "It's ok, sides this way I won't have to go as far to see you at night…" He said and kissed her.

"Good morning, I've made eggs and- Harry, _Ginny_ are you two the new Heads?" Mrs. Weasley said almost dropping the large platter of eggs and sausage.

"Yeah we are mum," Ginny said.

"Well seeing as you all have your school lists, perhaps we should go book shopping this afternoon, and a celebratory dinner tonight. Ohh my, better send out owls to everyone quickly..." Mrs. Weasley said before setting down her platter of eggs and disappearing.

"Congrats, you two," Ron said, edging Hermione to say it too.

"Yeah congratulations," Hermione spit out sounding sincere, though still upset over losing head girl to Ginny.

Harry looked at his letter. '_Shit,' _he thought, _"I'm Quidditch Captain too, wish Ron could have had that, would have made life easier.'_

* * *

The group walked down Diagon Alley, with Mrs. Weasley heading them along. Look I'll meet you up in two hours in Flourish and Bolts, meanwhile in need to get some things myself. The teens walked a bit further. 

"Hey because I lost quite a bit of school stuff last year, anyway I'll need new stuff, so I might as well go on my own," Harry said to the others.

"Okay," Ron said and pulled Hermione along to a pet store.

"Harry, you really want to be alone?" Ginny asked.

"No," replied Harry truthfully. "But I've lost nearly all my Hogwarts stuff, so it wouldn't make sense for you to come along."

"Okay if you're sure."

"You know I'm really glad you mad head girl instead of Hermione." He said as he pulled her body close to his. "I mean Hermione would have been such a drag to work with, but with you, I know I can always just kiss you until you see it my way."

"I don't think that will work very well."

"Hmm, lets see," And he started kissing her until she kissed him back. After a while they stood with their foreheads leaning against each other. "See, told you so."

"Maybe I just wanted the same thing you did."

"I think not," Harry said and giving his girlfriend one last kiss he headed off to get all of his needed school supplies.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley had truly outdone herself this time, not only making her largest meal of the summer but also decorating the house and inviting a dozen people. Harry finally met his godson Teddy Lupin, seeing that the child was a perfect mix of his parents, containing his fathers figure, but his mother's morphing abilities, making his face change as he liked it. Fleur was ever bigger than before, and Bill was happy about the child they were about to have. George was trying to get Neville Longbotton to help out in the joke shop, while Luna was volunteering. 

"Really I could do it better than he could," She told him.

"Yeah, but you're still in school, and I need a clerk right now, not next summer." He told her.

When Mrs. Weasley called dinner the group was merry course after course. Eventually the four foot tall cake came out, looking like a miniature Hogwarts with Harry and Ginny sitting on the highest tower with little crowns on their heads, everyone applauded first Mrs. Weasley and then Harry and Ginny. The night came to an end, being the best Harry had had all summer.


	4. Back to School

**Disclaimer: **don't own Harry potter, want to, but don't, anything you recognize, I don't own it! Make sense?

* * *

"This is our last ride on the Hogwarts' express in September! Do you realize that? I mean this is it!" Hermione commented for the third time that morning. 

"Hermione, the train isn't even here yet, we all know it's our last, but that's okay, just chill out," Ron told her.

"It's not our last ride; it's just that last time in September!"

"Whatever, look it's not like it's a bad thing to be out of school, I mean really we're not suppose to be students, were suppose to be in the wizard world working."

"Quite down you two, ohh here it comes…" Ginny said jumping slightly up and down like a child. The group had gotten to the platform early, as the four of them all had duties, head or prefect to help the first and second years get on the train. Mrs. Weasley had figured to drop them off early so they could get settled before helping the new students. The train came to a halt. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny turned to Mrs. Weasley and gave her a big hug before going off to get on the train.

* * *

"Com'on we all have to go to the prefect carriage anyway," Harry said making his way to the front of the train. 

"Harry, I don't think me and Ron need to go there, were not fifth years, it's only the fifth years you guys talk to," Hermione said.

"Right, err you and Ron find a compartment and meet us an hour after the train starts, you know that the carriage will be better," Harry said as he and Ginny walked father ahead and Ron and Hermione found a compartment for themselves.

* * *

"So, umm you guys have to help out with the younger kids and patrol the corridors and umm…" Harry stumbled through trying to remember exactly what the perfects did. 

"You get your own bathroom and have to help in planning school events and chaperoning them. If we figure out more things for you to do we'll hold meetings to tell you, probably with the other perfects, if you're confused on your duties ask the older perfects and they will help you out," Ginny finished for Harry. "So unless you guys have any questions, you can go back to your friends, just make sure to patrol the corridors every hour and help the first years find Hagrid." The fifth years left, walking down the hallway of the train to find their friends. Harry turned to stare at Ginny.

"How did you come up with that?" He asked.

"Well I just asked Hermione what to say, reminding her that if I forgot something, the other perfects would have to do it."

"You are brilliant."

"Harry, you know that's not really true, I just use my resources well."

"Hmm sure you do," He said as he leaned over her and kissed her neck. "You know I am really glad I wasn't as stupid as your brother and found the better girlfriend."

"Would have been hard for Ron seeing as I'm his sister."

"Ah, but see I still feel smarter than him."

"Hmm, maybe it's just your masculinity."

"Nope, just pure brilliance."

"Well maybe it's that brilliance that's too overpowering for a girl like me," She said as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Harry?" A low yet cheery voice cried out, at which point Harry and Ginny instantly turned to the door.

"Headmistress made you head? And Ms. Weasley, are you head too?" Professor Slughorn was standing in the doorway with a look of pure joy at his face, no doubt wondering how the pair would turn up amongst the other members of his 'Slug Club'.

"Err professor how do you do?" Harry asked.

"Very well, though getting better with each passing moment, mind if I come in?" The professor asked and walked over the benches the fifth years had been sitting on. "Really though this year is shaping up to be brilliant, the schools back to its normality, the faulty professors are gone, and my favorite student just came back as head."

"Well thanks professor, umm though me and Ginny sorta have to go patrol the corridors," Harry replied anxious to get away from the professor.

"Well then don't mind me, and Harry, do tell me when you'll be able to attend one of my meetings."

"Sure Professor."

* * *

"Still Ron, it's not fair, Ginny wasn't even in school all of last year, and now she's suppose to be head!" Hermione's voice drifted out of the compartment. 

"As apposed to you who wasn't even in school at all last year."

"Harry wasn't and he's head."

"He killed you know who!"

"You'll never take my side!"

"Com'on," murmured Harry. "We better go and calm her down." Ginny nodded and Harry opened the door to find Ron and Hermione at opposite Connors of the room, glaring at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. "I thought we were supposed to come to your carriage in 15 minutes."

"Well yeah you were, but well Slughorn came in and he wouldn't leave so we did, surprise!" Harry said.

"Hmm well ok then," Hermione said.

"Have you guys seen the profit today?" A glassing voice came in. Luna Lovegood was standing in the doorway. "Congratulations Harry and Ginny, you two made the front page!"

"Huh, let me see that," Harry said and took it from Luna. '**Potter Named New Head Boy at Hogwarts!'**the large heading read and showed a huge picture of both Harry and Ginny smiling. Harry passed the paper around; Hermione took one glance and looked hurt.

"Really though they don't need to make such a big deal out of you Harry," Luna commented. "I mean the article says that you want to be an Auror and this is the first step."

"Well I do want to be an Auror," Harry told her.

"Hmmm, I don't, I want to work with dad," Luna said to the group. "What do the rest of you want to do?"

"I want to be an Auror too," Ron said.

"Something to help the lesser magical being, like SPEW, but more intense," Hermione commented.

"I think I want to be a healer," Ginny said.

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, with everything that's happened I want to be able to help those who get hurt," Ginny said.

"Ohh, look I see Hogsmeade, we better change in to our robes, bye everyone," Luna said and dashed out the door.

"Harry, we need to go change too," Ginny said as she left the compartment and Harry quickly followed her.

* * *

Harry sat down at his usual place at the Gryffindor table with Ginny at his side. After a few minutes a Hufflepuff came up to him and handed him a note, before dashing off to his table. Harry opened the envelope and read the parchment inside. 

"Ginny, McGonagall wants to talk to us after the feast about our head duties," Harry said to his girlfriend.

"Okay," Ginny said as she noticed that the food had appeared and began to eat whole heartily.

* * *

"Lastly I would like to introduce our three new professors this year, Professor Angleworm, who will be teaching Muggle studies, Professor Clavinet, our new transfiguration teacher, and Professor Dove to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now if you all follow your prefects out to your common rooms, I expect to see you all in class on time, goodnight," Professor McGonagall finished her speech. Harry and Ginny waited for the hall to empty out before going up to ask her of their duties. 

"Hi Professor, congratulations on becoming headmistress," Ginny said.

"Thank you, now you both have more responsibilities, especially you Harry, being Quidditch Captain. Now your main role is to supervise the prefect, assign them their nights to patrol the corridors, making sure you two do it Friday and Saturday. You'll also plan the Hogsmeade trips and feasts. Above all you are to serve as assistants to the students," Professor McGonagall paused. "Now let me show you to the head dorm." She took off out of the great hall and went up to the seventh floor and stopped beside a portrait of an elderly couple smiling.

"What can we do for you?" The old woman asked.

"These are the new heads," McGonagall said then turned to the two. "You must decide on a password, you and those you tell will be the only ones that will be given admittance to this dormitory, goodnight." She walked off.

"What Password should we have?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, the passwords Ginny," Harry said.

"All right," the old man smiled and opened the portrait to revel a large room.

The two new heads climbed through and stood gazing at their common room. It was a lot like the Gryffindor common room except that it was smaller and nicer. A small fireplace stood across from the entrance with two doors to its side; the right had and HB engraved in it, the left had an HG engraved in it. Facing the fireplace stood a large scarlet sofa, with two large gold chairs on the other side. Two the right of the entrance stood a large table and to its left a small kitchen, stocked will sweets and junk food.

"Perhaps we should go see our rooms?" Ginny asked allowed and Harry smiled and walked to his room. In it stood a large Queen size Bed with walls of scarlet like the common room. There were Quidditch posters tacked to the walls and on his bedside table he noticed his album that Hagrid had given him his first year. Lastly there was a door leading to a mid sized walk-in closet, with all his things already hanging. Through the closet was a large bathroom with a shower and bathtub. He turned and walked out to go to Ginny's room.

Hers was much the same except that her walls were a light violet and bedspread was white. In addition she had a small semicircle balcony.

"Nice," He murmured under his breath.

"Do you like it?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I mean the whole dorm, if I had known it was this nice I would have tried harder to become a head."

"Ha-ha," laughed Ginny. "You didn't need to try though; you were marked as head boy after first year, down in the chamber, fighting off Voldemort."

"You know I fought him off my first year too."

"Yeah, but then you we're saving anyone's life."

"Well I was protecting the wizading world from the evil wizard. So though no one was dying then, they could have.'

"Well you saved my life."

"Yeah, thank god I did," Harry said and picked Ginny up and kissed her. As she kissed him back she ran her fingers through his air. They stayed like this for a long time.

"Harry, we really ought to be getting to bed, it's almost midnight," Ginny said, parting their lips.

"Ahh Gin, it's not that late."

"Well I say it is goodnight Harry."

"Okay, see you in the morning, Ginny," Harry said and walked into his room and got quickly into his p.j.'s before letting his head rest on his comfortable bed.

* * *

Professor Flitwick handed out the schedules to the students. Instantly students began to compare with one another about who was in their classes. Harry looked over at Ron's. 

"So we're in all the same classes this year Ron," Harry noted.

"Let me see, Ginny said, and ripped the schedule out of Harry's hand. "Ohh me too!"

Hermione had taken Ron's and was comparing their classes, well I'm in all of your classes, you just miss a few of mine," She said smiling at Ron.

"Hermione? Did you figure out who the new head of Gryffindor is?" Harry asked.

"Yep and you won't believe who McGonagall Appointed," Hermione replied.

"Who?" Ron asked, before shoving another helping of scrambled eggs onto his plate.

"Hagrid, she put Hagrid in charge," Hermione answered almost bursting with glee.

"Really? Well that's seems odd," Harry said.

"Well it does but then when you think about it, well it doesn't. Hagrid is brave and courageous, and a lot of the Gryffindors already like him, he's a prime choice. It's just too bad we don't have his class anymore," Hermione told her friends.

"Yeah, but still be nice to see Hagrid around more often," Ron said. "Hey, whats the head dorm like?"

"Really nice," Ginny said.

"Can we go in?" Asked Hermione.

"Sure, meet us before lunch and we'll show you where it is and the password and stuff," Harry said.

* * *

Harry led the way up the staircase to the seventh floor. He paused before the picture of the elderly couple. 

"Ginny," He said and the old lady smiled before the portrait swung forward.

"Hmm guess who picked the password Hermione," Ron said.

"Ohh definitely Ginny, I mean if it was Harry he would have said his own name," She answered him and the group started to laugh.

"Here it is," Ginny said as the group passed through the portrait in to the common room.

"Oh wow, it's so nice and, oh my God, they gave you a table that_ big?"_ Hermione exclaimed. "I'm doing all me homework up here, the Gryffindor's common room is too noisy anyway."

"Sure Hermione, just remember, you have to go back to the fat lady to go to sleep," Harry said. "Now, I for one am hungry, who wants lunch?" He finished and walked back out and towards the great hall, with the three other's following him.


	5. The Breakup

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, neither do you so were equal, ha!

* * *

"So anyway I still don't see the point in us doing this every Friday, I mean the kids that want to stay out late already know where to hid, and the littler ones all go to their common rooms, it's all rather pointless," Ginny said as she and Harry made their way back to their dormitory. 

"Yeah, but as the good kids of the school we have to do this so the parents don't get mad at Hogwarts for not having enough supervision, especially the first and second years parents," Harry told Ginny as they slowly turned down the hall of their dormitory.

"Still makes no sense, I mean the teachers are out in the halls longer than we are and they're the ones really supervising."

"It's a show, if they wanted supervision then more teachers would supervise, 'sides it's only Fridays and Saturdays, the perfects do the rest."

"Um well I guess so, Ginny," Ginny said to the old lady who was still awake. The portrait swung open reveling the hole to the heads common room, and the sounds of bickering voices inside.

"Ron! Will you not understand anything! I'm not blaming you," Hermione's voice came out to where Harry and Ginny stood.

"I never said you were, it's just annoying how I can be at fault for so many things," Ron's voice drifted at them a bit softer.

"Here," mumbled Harry, as he pulled his invisibility cloak over him and Ginny. "This way they won't have to be stopped because of us."

"Thanks," Ginny said as the two made their way through the common room and up the staircase unseen.

"Really Ron, are you even listing to yourself," Hermione said more calmly.

"Yeah I am, and though you don't directly blame me for some of you little faults, you do blame me for stuff, like Ginny being Head Girl," Ron said back to Hermione as Harry and Ginny slipped unseen in to Harry's room.

"Wow," Ginny whispered as Harry shut the door and took the cloak off. "I can believe it, that's the third time this week, and almost the tenth time since school started."

"Well, Hermione is a bit upset, and Ron can be somewhat of an idiot sometimes."

"You notice how clueless my brother is too?"

"Well yeah, I mean I've been his best mate for about 8 years, it would be hard to miss."

"Well yeah," Ginny said and yawned. "I guess that he can be easy to read most of the time."

"Really, you think?"

"Yep, though Hermione is definitely harder, she would never have started this a year ago."

"But then she had a mission and she had to be good, I mean now she doesn't have a reason not to act out, she shouldn't but maybe she just needs some space."

"Ron will never let her have it though; I mean he's still crazy about her, even if she wants to move on."

"You really think she wants to break up?"

"Yeah, I mean look at how she looks at some of the other guys, Ron might be there, but he's old, and well it seems that all that was there might have died out. It's really too bad, they're so cute together, but I guess they need to end it, especially with all their fights."

"Hmm, have I gotten old?" Harry asked playfully."

"No, you haven't and never will," Ginny said and reached her head over to kiss him, causing their discussion to end. Harry kissed her back and lifted her up and walked over to his bed. He set Ginny down and then lay down beside her. They could here more muffled sounds of the fight downstairs, Hermione sounded like she was crying and Ron was trying to comfort her, only to make things worse.

"Harry?" Ginny said after a few moments.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Do you mind if I just sleep here? I don't want Ron and Hermione to get mad at me."

"Well…" Harry considered letting Ginny just use his invisibility cloak, but then decided he'd rather have her sleep in his bed than to sneak away. "Sure Ginny, you can have a T-shirt if you want."

"Oh, I can just summon my pajamas through the window," She said and walked over to do the spell. Meanwhile Harry went to his closet and changed in to his pajamas. He came back into the room to find the door to his bathroom closed with Ginny in there. He sat on his bed noticing that it was almost two O'clock. The shouting downstairs had elevated.

"You really don't been to be around all the time," Hermione said.

"I thought that was what you wanted," Ron said back.

"Not really, you just are so clueless, aren't you"

"Yeah maybe I am."

Ginny walked in, wearing a rather short nightgown. "I really can't see how they can keep that up so long," She commented and climbed into the bed next to Harry.

"Well, they seem to have a lot to sort out," Harry told her and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah I guess, well I'm going to sleep, night."

"Yeah, I have to read my DADA book for awhile, okay?"

"That's okay."

"Alright, see you in the morning," Harry whispered and kissed Ginny once more.

* * *

The clock read 2:58 A.M. Hermione and Ron were still fighting in the Head's common room; Harry took a break from reading to overhear their arguments. 

"Ron, it can't work, don't you get that, we need more space," Hermione said.

"Well maybe a little space wouldn't hurt," Ron replied.

"Ron, I really want to break up, you get that right?"

"Sure, let's break up, it will sort out all our mess in one final swoop."

"So we're breaking up?"

"Yeah I guess we are."

"Okay, well um, bye Ron," Hermione said, somewhat disappointed and walked out of the room, the portrait opening for her. Ron sighed, and walked up the staircase. Harry knew that Ron would come into his room to talk to him about the break up. He was beginning to rethink his idea of allowing Ginny to sleep in his bed. His door opened and Ron came in.

"Oh good, you're still up, sorry about all of that, it's just that-_what is Ginny doing in your bed?_"

"She was scared to face the wrath of Hermione, and she was already in my room 'cause we snuck up here together."

"Oh, well, you still shouldn't be doing that."

"Well I am, now what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I mean you did hear it all right?"

"I hear the end and parts of it."

"Well, it's just; I don't think I really wanted to break up. I know that Hermione and I had to sort out a lot of stuff, but well I just thought that we wouldn't have to break up."

"You were the one who sorta finalized the break up though."

"Yeah, but I didn't think that it would really end, I mean I really don't want it to end."

"Well, I mean you could use this to date someone else."

"I don't really want to though."

"Ron, I can figure this out for you."

"Yeah, I know, I just wish you could. Do you mind if I sleep on your couch, I don't want to walk al the way back to the tower."

"Sure, heck, you could take Ginny's bed, it's bigger, and she's not using it."

"Thanks, well night Harry."

"Night Ron," Harry said and Ron walked next door. Harry snuggled next to Ginny and whispered a spell to make the candle go out.

* * *

Harry woke up quite late the next morning. He rolled over to see Ginny lying next to him. 

"Morning sleepyhead," Ginny said.

"Mmmorning," He murmured back and wiped his hand across his face.

"You look much cuter when you're asleep, you know that?"

"Well you look terribly cute when you're asleep," Harry teased back, remembering her peaceful body lying next to him while staying so still last night.

"Do I?"

"Yes, hmm what time is it?"

"Almost noon, we could go down and get lunch."

"I guess we better," Harry said and got up. He moved over to his closet. "Oh," He said remembering all of the last night's events. "Um, Ron is probably in your bed."

"Why," Ginny asked as she got out of the bed.

"Um, well they broke up and he was upset and he came in here and noticed you, and well I said he could sleep there, he's really upset over the whole thing."

"Fine, I'll just summon some clothes," She said and turned to the window. Harry took a moment to really wake up and then got dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. He came back to his room to find Ginny sitting on his bed wearing a tank top and skirt.

"Let's go," She said and sprang up and walked to the door.

"Okay," Harry said and followed her down to the great hall.

* * *

"Really I can't believe that she would do that. I mean she couldn't wait longer before she did such a thing," Ron thought out loud to Harry on Sunday in the Head's common room. 

"Well, at least she's not cheating on you," Harry said.

"Yeah but really _Larry Scheffler?_ I mean he's not really that good looking."

"Yeah but he's smart, and she likes that. Anyway, she moved on, and she doesn't ignore you."

"Well we don't really know as I've been ignoring her."

"Hi Harry, Ron," Ginny said as she walked in and sat next to Harry.

"And you know Ron, she isn't ignoring you, she wants to talk to you," Ginny said.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"I was just talking to her. She sorta feels bad about how this is turning out, but when Larry asked her out… well she told me that she sorta liked him and so she didn't want to say no to him," Ginny told her brother.

"Oh really?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said.

"You know with Lavender you wanted to break up, this time you don't, well it's not the end of the world, I mean you could go date someone and she couldn't really get upset," Harry spat out, trying to be comforting.

"I guess, but I really don't want to date someone else," Ron said.

"It'll be okay, you just have to not worry about it too much," Ginny said.

"Well I can't, okay Ginny?" Ron said.

"Err, Guys?" Harry started. "Sorry Ron, but it's time to go practice Qudditich. Ron, come on, you have to come to, it will free up your mind." Harry finished and walked to the door, holding Ginny's hand. Ron followed Harry and the three left for the Qudditich pitch.

* * *

Practice had gone fairly well, and Harry was amazed how focused Ron had been despite all that must have been going through his mind. Harry flew down to the changing rooms to find Hermione outside. 

"Hi," He said.

"Hi, I really need to talk to Ron, do you mind?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, though he's sorta been feeling bad lately, I'll go get him if you want…"

"That would be helpful, thanks Harry."

"Sure, sure," Harry said and walked into the locker room. "Err, Ron?"

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

"Great job today."

"Thanks."

"Umm, Hermione's outside, she needs to talk to you."

"Okay, thanks," Ron said and left to go talk to Hermione.

* * *

"I guess it makes sense, she's sorry at least," Ron said at dinner. 

"Well I guess it wasn't totally her fault," Harry commented.

"Oh, it was, but at least she's sorry, and she wants to still be friends."

"Oh, well um that's good, 'cause she's coming over here with Ginny."

"Okay."

"Hi," Ginny said as she and Hermione sat down. "Ron, what do you think about Dove's teaching style?"

"I think he's the worse DADA teacher we've ever had."


	6. Hogsmeade Complications

**Disclaimer:** you nor i own Harry and his wonderful world, JRK does, and she isn't selling

yet...

* * *

Harry lied in his bed watching Ginny's body move up and down as she breathed. Every few minutes she would turn a little bit but yet she stayed fast asleep as ever. Her excuse last night for coming to his bed was that the thunder outside was 'sorta scary'. Harry hadn't minded and in the past two weeks Ginny had made her way in to his bed more times than just staying in her own. Each time she seemed to have a reason, ready if a professor or someone where to find them there, not that she would have ever needed it. Harry felt that perhaps the reasons for these excuses were more for her, and that then she would be able to have a reason for what she was doing. 

Ginny stirred once more, this time opening her eyes a hair. "Morning," Harry whispered into her ear. "You better get up; we have to help the professors with Hogsmeade today."

"Oh, five more minutes," Ginny mumbled and rolled over and snuggled in to the bed.

"Ginny, I've let you sleep to long as it is, come on, just get up," Harry told her and he got out of bed.

"Fine," Ginny said slightly annoyed. She rolled out of the bed and walked over to the door. "You know, it is your fault I'm so tired."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, if you weren't in my dreams so much then I could sleep better."

"Well I'm terribly sorry."

"Thanks," She said and skipped out the door to get ready for Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Yep, now make sure you all are on the carriages back to the school by six O'clock, or you'll get detention, okay?" Harry said to a group of third years waiting to go on their first Hogsmeade trip. They all promised to be on the carriages by six and Harry motioned for the carriage to leave. Another pulled up and the group of third years scampered forward to get inside. 

"Oh My God! Are you really him, I mean I've seen you in the halls, but never this close. I'm Joey Sato, and I have to be your absolutely positively exponentially, homogenously…" Joey Sato began.

"Joey, you his biggest fan, get over it, I want to go already," The third year girl sitting next to him said.

"Look Cathy, I know you aren't crazy, in love with his amazingness splendor like I am but its still rude to interrupt," Joey told his friend.

"All right," Harry said trying to stop this madness with the 3rd years. "Look I have a lot to tell you…"

"Joey Sato and Cathy Ross, and that's Jordan Gutlerner, he's my best mate," Joey said.

"Err, okay so you are allowed to go anywhere within town limits, don't start fights or go where you aren't suppose to go or you'll get a detention. The carriages come back to the school at six, so make sure you are on them or you could get detention. Also don't try to see everything today; I still haven't seen all of Hogsmeade, just stay to the main roads today. Do you understand everything?" Harry finished just as Joey's hand sot up.

"Harry, um are you going to be there?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be busy doing head duties, okay Joey?" Harry answered. "Anything else?"

"Umm, have you been to the shrieking shack?" Jordan asked.

"Err, yeah lots of times, so um, do you want to go?" Harry asked anxious to send this carriage off.

"Yes," Cathy said before either of the boys had time to ask another question.

"Okay, remember be on the carriages before six," Harry finished and let the carriage go. Another one pulled up in its place and another bunch of third years came in. Just as Harry sent their carriage off, Ron called his name from the distance. Harry looked up and saw Ron running toward him.

"Harry, Harry guess what!" Ron said as he got close enough to hold a conversation. There weren't anymore 3rd years in his line so he paused and answered.

"What Ron?"

"Hermione, she well I mean that's what Luna said and Luna was right there when it happened."

"What Ron?"

"Hermione, she broke up with Larry, she ended it, and get this, Luna said that Hermione told him, 'it's really not you, its just I think I rushed this and broke what I loved.' _See _she still wants me!"

"Wow, that's err great."

"Yeah I know, maybe I'll try to find her today."

"Mr. Potter," Professor Slughorn said as he came by. "I think that the professors and I can handle the rest of the third years, you and Mr. Weasley can go to the town."

"Thanks Professor," Harry said and he and Ron got into the next carriage.

"So where are you going?"

"I have to meet Ginny at the Three Broomsticks for lunch, you want to come?"

"Sure, thanks."

* * *

"Hey," Harry said as he walked up to Ginny sitting alone in a booth. "I said Ron could tag along, do you mind?" 

"Not unless you mind that Hermione came with me," Ginny said more to Ron than Her boyfriend.

Harry looked at Ron for a second before answering, "I think that will work out just fine."

"Hi," Hermione said sitting down. "Oi, Ron do you think we could talk after lunch, more privately?"

"Sure," Ron said sitting up straighter and his grim growing even larger.

The group had a merry lunch, Ron and Hermione seemed to hurry along and left a while before Harry had even finished his sandwich. Ginny mentioned that she had some shopping to do and asked it they could meet up in Honeydukes at three. Harry didn't care and left gold on the table before going out in to the crisp October air to look around him self. He decided on going to the Shrieking Shack on account of the annoying third years questioning him about it. As he go to the top of the hill where the old house was, he happened to notice the third years. Joey saw him immediately and ran up to Harry before he even had the chance to turn around.

"Hi Harry! Were you looking for me? 'Cause here I am, I came here just like you said to. It sure is a weird place, I mean kind of eerie. Though I still think it's pretty cool," Joey said in a manner of seconds.

"Err yeah," Harry said back.

"Well, Well, Well, look at that, Harry Potter helping his under classmates. Wow you must take that badge very seriously, or is it your friend mudblood Granger, or perhaps that girl you like the blood traitor that you fancy that make you behave that way. Are they here? Mudblood? Blood traitor?" Malfoy's high pitched voice rang out.

"Joey, get yourself and your friends out of here, this guy isn't very nice," Harry whispered to the trembling third year next to him. Joey quickly turned around and got his friends and they all ran back to the village.

"Now look Malfoy, you've scared away all those bystanders. Pity, I'm sure Voldemort would have wanted you to finish then off rather than let them live."

"How would you know Potter? You just Ran away From him, not once did you face him like a man."

"Hmm, well I though walking in to my own death would count as facing him as a man, but I guess that I got out of that one and I'm not dead, you don't seem to count it."

"Stop stalling Potter, you could try and face me. Then again, you might not be ready to as a simple school boy."

Harry extended his wand, but Malfoy had a spell coming at him, Harry ducked it and gave out a few of his own. After about five minutes Malfoy laid on the ground and Harry walked with a limp back to the Village. He was bleeding in several places and decided that he should go to George's Joke shop to see if George could help him out.

* * *

"God Harry I still think you shouldn't have done that, and look who I am," George said as he had just finished plastering Harry up. 

"Sorry about all this, I just didn't want to explain to the professors and well I figured that with all that you and Fred did, you'd probably know what to do."

"Yeah, but really why did you ask Hermione, I mean she's really good at charms and everything."

"Didn't know where she'd be, and I figured I should get help rather fast. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she and Ron in the Back room using it as a personal snogging area, gosh it was plain disgusting, for all I know she's still there with him."

"Ohh really?" Harry said with a large amount of curiosity.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Well up until this morning they were on a two week break up, and it was only yesterday, according to Luna and Hermione broke up with Larry Scheffler.

"That ugly kid in Ginny's year?"

"Yep."

"Strange, well it was definitely those two and Ron even yelled at me, like I should go restock supplies on Hogwarts day, one of the busiest days of the year."

"Hmm well sorry I guess."

"Isn't your fault. You want anything?"

"Nah, anyway I have to go meet Ginny soon at Honeydukes."

"Okay, see you Harry."

"Bye George."

* * *

"Hi, can I get this please?" Harry asked the girls whose back was turned at the counter at Honeydukes. 

"Harry?" She said surprised.

Harry looked at her more closely and noticed that he did know this girl, "Cho."

"Harry, it's been ages, wow what happened to your face?"

"Err I got in to a bit of a duel, it's no big deal."

"Wow it looks like it hurts a lot," Cho said and reached forward to touch his face. In the window of the store Ginny walked by, about to enter. Her eyes quickly drifted from Harry to Cho and she dropped the things she was holding and ran off.

"Crap," Harry murmured. "Err Cho I've got to go, duties and stuff." He finished and dashed out the door to the spot where Ginny had been standing. On the ground there was a small box wrapped in red paper and a big gold bow. Harry picked it up and turned to go find Ginny.


	7. Golden Possiblities

**Disclaimer: **Guess What? I still don't own Harry, JRK or the Potter world!

* * *

Harry was still clutching the brightly wrapped package and had been wandering Hogsmeade for nearly an hour looking for Ginny. He was tired and he wanted to go back and just think all that had happened in the course of an afternoon. He walked over to do a final pass at the Three Broomsticks in search of Ginny. He scanned the busy pub yet did not see his girlfriend; he turned to go before hearing a loud 'Harry!' from across the room. Turning around he saw Luna sitting in a booth by herself.

"Hi Luna," Harry said as he sat down.

"Aww, Harry you look depressed," Luna said.

"No, just can't seem to find Ginny, she was supposed to meet me earlier."

"Oh well I saw her go up near the post office, but that was a few hours ago."

"Hi Harry!" Neville said caring two butterbeers. "Um I could go get you one if you wanted…"

"That's okay, I probably should go make sure the third years get back in time, head duties," Harry said excusing him from the two.

"Oh ok then, don't want to stop that," Neville said. "See you around Harry."

"Bye," Harry said and walked toward the door.

* * *

After checking the post office and looking into George's shop once more Harry decided he wanted to just be back in his room. He knew that his 'head duties' were pure myth as it was the third years own fault if they didn't get back in time. He started walking towards the end of the village where the carriages were kept but turned around thinking of how it would look going back early. Instead he decided to use the tunnel his dad and his dad's friends had taken nearly every full moon their later years at Hogwarts. As he neared the Shrieking Shack he saw his old enemy still lurking in the shadows. Just as he was about to put Malfoy in a binding curse so he could just go back, the very same curse was shot at him. 

"Now Potter," Malfoy said lifting his head over Harry's and taking his wand. "I know we haven't always gotten along in the past, but you do realize that the dark lord named you as his equal, and well he did give me an important job to do two years ago…"

"That you couldn't even do!" Harry spat using a huge amount of energy to fight the curse.

"I would have had Snape not acted so rash, now as I was saying I feel that if we were to team up, perhaps we could, well achieve a state of power similar to what the dark lord had. I fact I might be a bit more soft just to please you, mind it would be a small bit."

"Malfoy, you prat! If you think I would team up to do terrible things to people who were perfectly innocent then you are surely mistaken."

"Well fine, I knew you wouldn't listen, but I thought that perhaps you might think about it. Now, perhaps I can readjust your thinking a bit, hmm what should it be?"

Before either Malfoy or Harry could do anything, Malfoy's stomach began pouring our blood.

"Did that without your wand then Potter, this makes me want to have you on my side even more," Malfoy said clutching his stomach; he was almost about to sent another curse at Harry when his wand shot out of his hand and he flew backward. This time Harry looked around and saw a glow of red coming from the inside of the Shrieking Shack. He smiled slightly and turned to Malfoy.

"Accio Wand." He muttered and then said the counter curse. "Now Malfoy, I think you need to realize that some of us can't become friends with those we hate." Harry bound Malfoy and used a spell to send him to an empty cave in Australia. He got up and walked to the dilapidated house on the top of the hill.

* * *

"It just seemed so well, bad," Ginny said.

"Look I told you, I mean, my face is still banged up, she just wanted to see it," Harry told the girl on his lap.

"Hmm, well I can see your point, and hers I guess."

"So what's this box you dropped?"

"It's a secret. You don't get to know."

"Oh, but I carried that around all day, and was nice enough not to open it without you." He said and clutched her closer.

"Harry, really what if someone came in. I mean we're not in the dorm."

"Ginny, only a few people know about the fact that it's not really haunted."

"Yeah, a bunch of kids want to go conquer the evilness here."

"Fine, I guess we should go…"

"Look okay, I guess no one's here."

"Yeah, why do you think Malfoy picked outside to fight me?"

"Okay your right," Ginny said and kissed him. As he kissed back, he put his hand thru her hair. She pulled his shirt up slightly. He picked her up in his arms and lied down on the dusty floor. She smiled under his kiss and finished pulling his shirt off.

"Harry! What are you doing here!" A familiar voice said from the door way. High pitched giggles came from behind him.

"Err, Ron, hi, um, what are _you _doing here?" Harry asked, getting up and trying desperately to find his shirt.

"Pardon me if I just wanted a way to get back to school without having to wait for the bloody carriages."

"Um you do know the Honeydukes passageway is faster. 'Sides why do you want to go back to school so soon?"

"Umm, Quidditch game tomorrow? Really I was surprised you didn't make us have a practice today."

"Um, Ravenclaw's booked the field, so couldn't really."

"Oh, well Hermione wanted to go and study for NEWTs. Hey Hermione? You want to go then?" Ron asked Hermione who was in the middle of a conversation with Ginny about shoes.

"Huh, okay, Ron," Hermione said and walked over to him. They left while holding hands.

"You now… I told you someone would come." Ginny said to Harry from where she was sitting.

"Yeah, but I told you that they would know about it."

"Sure, well anyway Hermione asked if I wanted to study, and you know we have the potions test on Monday."

"Fine, let's go," Harry said somewhat defeated as he got up and took hold of Ginny's hand down the passage way.

* * *

"Hermione the game starts in half an hour, I don't care what's going on, they need to eat and get to the field on time. Really he's captain and he can't get up on time?" Ron said as his footsteps were heard coming up the staircase. "Good morning lovebirds!" He bellowed as he opened the door to Harry's room. 

"_Ron,_ what are you doing here?" Ginny said as she squirmed under the covers.

"Well little sister, I was just trying to tell you that the game starts in half and hour and I don't want to forfeit because two of our players aren't there."

"Ron, we'll be up in two minutes, okay?" Harry said trying to sit himself up.

"Fine, but I'm going down the stairs and Harry if you aren't there then I'm coming back up!" Ron finished and walked out the door.

Ginny smiled at Harry, kissed him and dashed off to her room. Harry yawned, he had been up a little late, with a trip to the kitchens with Ron and Hermione, they had come back to the heads dorm after, and he guessed he had probably gone to bed around 1 or 2. He got dressed quickly and wandered downstairs where his best mate was waiting.

"I think you won't really be able to eat, I mean we have to change and warm up before," Ron said.

"Can we at least stop by so I can grab some toast?" Harry asked.

"If Ginny gets down here soon, then yes. Oi GINNY!" Ron hollered. Ginny stuck her head out of the door and then came out, almost running down the stairs.

"Shish Ron, chill out." She said as she led the way through the tunnel to the portrait.

* * *

"Captains shake hands," Madame Hooch said. Harry stepped forward to shake the Ravenclaw's captain's hand. "Alright then on my whistle, 1, 2" a loud tweet was heard from her whistle and the two teams were up in the sky. Harry looked around for the snitch, seeing nothing but players around him. He paused for a minute to listen to the announcements. 

"Wesley has the Quaffle, oh there she passed it to Curry," Harry heard Luna's voice announcing. He smiled remembering the eager third year's reaction when Harry told him he had made the team. "Curry back to Weasley, oh she shoots at Scheffler, oh and he misses! 10, zero to Gryffindor."

Harry sighed. He looked around for the snitch a bit more but could seem to find it anywhere. He looked down and saw Ginny hovering, but her hair seemed to have a speck of gold in it. He dove toward Ginny stretching out his hand, while overhearing Luna's attempts to explain the situation.

"Um, Potter's diving at Weasley, and it looks as he has something to give to her. Oh wait is he trying to get something?" Ginny turned toward Harry just as his fingers clasped around a small sphere. He waved it in her face and then up into the air. Luna's voice erupted "Potter's caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins 160 to 0!"

The two teams landed and headed back to their locker rooms.

"Harry that move was brilliant!" Jack Curry said to him. "I never even thought you were going to get the snitch."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Really Harry you need to be more careful, what if you had hit Ginny?" Hermione said in the noisy Gryffindor common room.

"Sorry Hermione, but I mean if I waited to long it would fly away," Harry told her.

"Yeah, but don't you think you could have flown a little slower at her, I mean it looked as if you were going to knock her off her broom."

"Hermione, its okay, that's how the game works," Ginny said coming to Harry's defense.

"Ginny you could have been really hurt!"

"Hermione, what's come over you?" Ron asked. "I mean you were never this nervous before."

"Look I just don't want Ginny to get hurt."

"I'm fine Hermione, and Harry's a good flier, he would have pulled out if he was a bout to get me. Now I'm sorry but I'm awfully tired, coming Harry?"

"Sure, by guys." And with that Harry and Ginny left the overcrowded Gryffindor common room and went to their quiet one.

* * *

"You know you still haven't let me open that box you got me yesterday," Harry said as he tickled Ginny on their couch.

"Well I haven't found a reason for you to open it."

"Well maybe I should do what Hermione says not to, and knock you off your broom so I can open it."

"Hmm, but I don't think I would like it that much."

"Well no, but can I? Please?"

"Well I guess you did win us the match today."

"Yeah so I should get to open it?"

"Fine. Accro package. Here."

"Thank you." Harry said as he took the package and began tearing the paper. He lifted the lid and saw a golden snitch. "Why this?"

"Because there's something in the inside."

"Well how do I open it?"

"You figured out your last snitch, and trust me; you don't have to on the verge of death for this one."

"You won't tell me?"

"Nope, now I am really tired, can we go to bed?"

"You do remember you have your own room and bed."

"Yeah, I have to go get dressed there every morning."

"So why not sleep there?"

"Do you not want me in your bed?"

"No, quite the contrary, but we do have classes tomorrow, and we have to be able to tell Ron we aren't always sleeping together."

"Fine." She said and gave him a kiss before going up to her room. Harry looked at the snitch. A fine scroll around it said _'When a New Door Opens, So Will I'._ Harry stared at the snitch trying to figure out what this 'new door' was. Probably a new passageway or class, but that seemed too obvious. He sighed and went upstairs to his room and lied down in his empty bed to go to sleep with the snitch clasped in his palm.


	8. All Hallow's Eve

Disclaimer: It hasn't changed; I don't own the world JKR imagined

* * *

"So George said he'll come? Really?" Ron asked snatching the small sheet of parchment from his best friend's hand. 

"Yeah, and Neville told Luna he's coming, oh and Dean might show up," Harry said.

"Good, can't wait 'til Friday, this is going to be so much fun."

"I know, have told Hermione about this yet?"

"Have you told Ginny?"

"Told me what?" Ginny's small voice asked.

"I guess that's a no, well see you Harry, oh wait, do we have Quidditch tonight?"

"Yeah, Ron we do, see you then."

"Harry, what is it that Ron wanted to know if you told me?"

"That we have to practice Quidditch Thursday, I finally was able to get the pitch."

"I don't think that's it."

"Well it is."

"Then why did Hermione need to know this?"

"Well I don't know, maybe she would wonder where your brother is?"

"Hmm, your hiding something, now come on we have to go to lunch," Ginny said and took his hand, nearly dragging him to the great hall.

* * *

"Harry, so I'm suspost to meet you at Hagrids?" Luna asked. 

"Yeah, 9 o'clock, tell Neville 'kay?" Harry said.

"Sure."

"Oh Luna, make sure you don't tell Hermione or Ginny."

"Why?"

"Well it's a surprise for them, and well Ron and I don't want them to know."

"Okay Harry," Luna said. "Oh we should get to class, well see you."

"Bye Luna."

* * *

"Harry, something's going on," Ginny said as she flew past him during the Gryffindor's Quidditch practice. 

"Ginny what are you talking about," Harry asked stopping his broom midair.

"Harry, you've been talking to Luna, sending out random owls, you were gone last night, Harry something has to be going on."

"Ginny, I promise to tell you tomorrow."

"What, you mean it's a surprise?"

"Err, yeah Ginny, now will you stop bugging me about it?"

"Okay."

"Everyone, come on get back to practice. Ron! Get up to the posts."

* * *

"Ron, Harry, gosh it took you long enough to get down here," Hermione said standing in the heads common room as Ron and Harry came down the staircase. 

"Gosh, the one time it takes us an extra two minutes were in the doghouse, you two seem to take all the extra time and we don't complain," Ron complained.

"Well Ron, Ginny and I want to know where the hell we're going this Halloween."

"Well Hermione, we're going somewhere scary," Ron said. "In fact some will argue that this place is haunted, though its not, and hasn't been since well…"

"Wait are you taking us to the shrieking shack?" Ginny said and turned to face Harry. He shrugged and looked at Ron.

"Yep, you got it Ginny," Ron said. "Now come on, everyone is waiting by Hagrids cottage."

"Everyone?" Hermione asked as she headed to the door.

"Hermione I still get to keep some secretes, okay," Ron said as he walked out. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand as she walked toward the door.

* * *

"They're here! They came, and now we can go to somewhere scary!" George hollered as the foursome walked down toward Hagrids hut. 

"George? Neville? Luna? Oh everyone!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny, look we really should go before incase Flitch comes out," Harry said anxious to get to the shack.

"Right, wouldn't want the little heads to get caught breaking a billion school rules," George snickered.

"George, I've broken loads of rules," Harry told him.

"Yep, like sneaking out to Hogsmeade for a year."

"Yeah I did that 'cause my uncle was annoying."

"Guys, cut it out," Ginny said stepping between them. "Lets just go already."

"Can't," George said.

"Why?" Ron asked

"'Cause Nancy isn't here yet," George sighed.

"Who's Nancy?" Luna asked.

"Well she's um, well she works at the shop, and I asked her to come, she'll be here any minute," George said.

"Look George, we can't wait here forever," Harry said.

"Well I don't know about that, I mean what's the point of going all the way to the shack?" George asked.

"George don't be a moron," Ginny said. "We have to go to the shack, its much scarier than here, and that's were Lupin went, and well I think we should go."

"Ginny you only found out about this a minute ago and its-" George said and was interrupter by a girl falling on top of him. "Oi, Everyone this is Nancy!" George said as the girl got off of him, "And now little impatient heads you may lead the way to the shack."

"Hi," Nancy said.

"Hi, um we really should go though," Harry said and walked off toward the womping willow.

* * *

"Wow, you guys did all this, just for Hermione and me?" Ginny asked string in aw of the dozens of Jack-o-Lanterns, bowls of candy and decorations. 

"It was nothing really, just some spells," Harry said shrugging his five hours of work for nothing.

"Well I'm impressed," George said.

"Thanks, I helped," Ron said.

"We should tell scary stories, is that what you're suspost to do on Halloween, Hermione?" George asked.

"Err, yes, and if your little you go out and trick-or-treat, but I guess it would make sense to tell scary stories," Hermione told him.

"What's Treat-or-Tricking?" Ron asked.

"Well you dress up in costumes, like a witch or a goblin or a ghost, those are traditional, or something you like as a kid, girls are sometimes princesses, and boy dress up as doctors or firefighters. Anyway and you go to your neighbor and knock on their doors and say 'Trick-or-Treat' and then they give you some candy," Hermione said.

"Hmm, well we already have candy," George said as Nancy giggled. "So I guess we should hear stories, really scary ones."

"My parents both died 17 years ago," Harry said getting tired of George's questions.

"Harry, we all know that," George said.

"No I mean Voldemort came on Halloween night, exactly 17 years ago my mother sacrificed her life to save mine, is that scary enough?" Harry exclaimed losing his patience.

"Sorry mate," George said.

"It's okay, just not always the favorite holiday, 'kay?" Harry said.

"Well I have a story," Ron said trying to break the tension and began into a story about three little wizards who ran away from death.

* * *

"Who kinda exploded down there, I mean I get why. Harry is something wrong?" Ginny asked Harry later, lying on his bed waiting for him to get back to his bed. 

"I'm fine really, look I'm sorry about it, I already wrote a note to your brother," Harry said and climbed into bed, turning on his side and propping his head up by his arm. Ginny turned on her side facing him.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Well I mean it's sort of hard and I did want for it to be like this."

"Harry?"

"Look I just wanted for you to have a good time and I ruined it."

"Harry its okay really, but what's wrong?"

"My parents died tonight, I mean years ago, but still, it's hard not having parents."

"I can imagine."

"You're lucky, you have a really good family, I don't, I mean the Dursleys hate me."

"Harry I'm sorry."

"I know," He said and leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Ginny."

"I love you to."

"I know."

"Hmm, okay then, I'm that predictable."

"Well not always."

"Neither are you dear."

"Who is?"

"No one, now kiss me again and then I can go to bed."

Harry smiled and kissed Ginny, with her kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She began to run her figures through his hair. After about twenty minutes Harry pulled back.

"Didn't you say you were tired?" He asked.

"Tired of not being kissed."

"Well I'm tired, so I'm going to bed."

"Wait," she said and gave him one last kiss. "Night Harry." She snuggled onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms back around her.

"Night Sweetheart."


	9. Hospitial Havoc

Disclaimer: You still don't get that I own nothing?

* * *

A small amount of sun came in from his window on November first; Harry looked at Ginny's body moving up and down. He stroked her silky hair waiting for her to wake up. A loud sound came in from down stairs. 

"Harry!" Ron called from the common room.

"Yeah?" Harry asked quietly and got out of his warm bed. He walked to his door but Ron was already in, his face almost white.

"Hermione, they got Hermione. She woke up early and then they got her, she was visiting Dove, 'cause she wanted help on the essay we have. Oh and they got him to, their both in the Hospital wing," Ron said, motioning for Harry to follow him.

"Err, Ginny and I'm not dressed," Harry said wanting to find away to forget his friends face and go back to his warm bed.

"Ginny? You're sleeping with her again? Harry Hermione's really hurt; we have to go, now!" Ron said and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Here, let me go and get dressed and then-"

"Harry? Ron what _are_ you doing here?" Ginny asked sitting up and instantly covering herself with the sheet.

"Hermione was hurt really bad, now we need to get to the Hospital wing now!" Ron said, annoyed that he had spent this much time waiting for Harry and Ginny.

"Okay, one minute, and I'll be ready," Ginny said.

"Good," Ron said.

"Err Ron? Umm can you get out, please?" Ginny said.

"Fine," Ron said and walked out, and stood in the common room counting down from sixty.

* * *

Harry stood in the hospital room unsure of what to say. Hermione laid in the bed covered in scratches and blood wounds. Professor Dove lay next to her, covered almost entirely in bandages. Madam Pompfree had called for Healers from St. Mongo's as she was neither sure of what to do or if she could safely move the two to the hospital.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered almost inaudibly.

"Hey," Harry said back as Hermione's eyes rolled back to her head and she fell asleep.

"Have you figured out what happened?" Ron asked one of the healers.

"Sorry but neither of them have been conscious for more than a few minutes, however the ministry's sending over some Aurors to try to sort it out," Said a healer turning to Hermione's body and saying spells no of them had ever heard before.

"Are you sure? I mean someone must have done something?" Ron asked with more urgency, he looked at Hermione and tears began to form in his eyes.

"Sorry that took me so long, the ministry's just sent the Aurors, they're looking at the classroom," Professor McGonagall said as she came in. "Ah Harry, Ginny! I need you two to go and work with the Prefects to keep order, morning classes won't happen, I'd like students to stay ion their dormitories. Mr. Weasley may stay naturally, oh and then can you patrol the hall and assist where needed."

"Yes Professor," Harry said, and with one last look at the gruesome bodies, he walked out of the hospital wing followed by Ginny.

* * *

"So do you all understand what is going to happen?" Harry asked the perfects around him. They all seemed to mumble yes. "Okay, well go what I told you to do." 

"Good job," Ginny said as the prefects seemed to stumble out of the common room.

"Well you can talk," Harry said reflecting on the fact Ginny had not even managed to say her name during the prefect meeting.

"Sorry, it's just hard to realize what happened. You don't think Voldemort is back?"

"No he's not, and almost all the death eaters have been captured, I think this time I may be happening out of the dark side," Harry said having a somewhat idea of who may have done it. '_Now all I need is some evidence.' _He thought.

"Are you sure everything will be all right?"

"No, I'm not. Though makes sense now that Voldemort's gone someone wants to take his place, and they have a target in mind too."

"Hogwarts?"

"No, Me"

"What do you mean?"

"Well look at it this way, I survived the killing curse, and destroyed a man who was impossible to destroy, if you wanted to take Voldemort's place who would you see as a threat?"

"Oh, I see."

"I mean I've been doing some research, and last lime, when we were babies, there were a few new 'Voldemorts" that tried to raise power."

"Do you think this is one of these new guys?"

"I don't know. Could be one of the new ones, or just someone who hates me, or someone who hates Hogwarts."

"Oh."

"Sorry, now come on, we should check on the perfects," Harry said and held out his hand.

* * *

Terror was shown throughout the school. As Harry and Ginny went into the common rooms, they saw terrified first years. The older kids would come to try to ask for more information, but Harry and Ginny found the kids knew as much or more than they did. After checking up on all the houses, they went back to the hospital wing. Ron sat hunched over Hermione's bed, an old woman sat over Dove's crying. Professor's McGonagall and Flitwick stood in a corner holding sheets of parchments and whispering to each other. The Healers were walking around, and checking things on Dove. 

"Headmistress, it appears that Professor Dove is dead," One of the healers said causing the old woman to shriek out in even more sobs.

"I see, well if you'll excuse me, I'll need to find someone to teach," McGonagall said as she left the room, followed by Flitwick.

"Ron, how's she doing?" Ginny asked, her tone sounding more concerned than normal.

"She's doing much better than Dove is, obviously, the healers say she was hit by a lot less force than Dove, I guess they recon he stood in front to take the blow," Ron finished, though despite his words his voice was deep with uncertainty.

"She'll be all right," Ginny told her brother as a silver cat came into the hospital wing.

"Harry, Ginny I need you two to come to my office, password is now 'bumblebee,'" McGonagall's voice said through the cat.

"Well bye Ron," Harry said and headed off, with Ginny following him.

* * *

"So I've found a new teacher for 'Defense against the Dark Arts'. His name is Jim Peerenboom, by the way. Anyway I don't see it useful to try to begin classes so late in the day, however tomorrow I would like to try and keep things normal. Please inform the prefects and I'll see you later," McGonagall finished telling Harry and Ginny. 

"Err Professor are you going to tell the students exactly what happened today?" Harry asked.

"Why do you ask that Mr. Potter?"

"Well there's a lot of rumors going around, and I think if you want to restore the school to order it would be best to end the untrue rumors before they get out of hand."

"Well noted Potter, I'll think on it. Now you two best be going," McGonagall finished and Harry followed Ginny out the door.

* * *

"Now I think that will clear up any misunderstandings," Professor McGonagall said at the next morning's breakfast. Harry turned and looked at his best friend across the table. He was sure that Ron had gotten little if any sleep the night before. Ron sat hunched over eating his oatmeal and looking as if he were about to cry. 

"Harry, Ron, um we need to go to be to class on time," Ginny said breaking the threesomes silence.

"Oh, well I sorta wanted to go see how Hermione's doing," Ron said and got up ready to hide away in the hospital wing again.

"Ron look I know you feel bad but could you imagine what Hermione would say if you didn't have all the notes she's missed?" Ginny asked trying to get Ron to come to DADA class with them.

"I guess I'll go," He said and followed Harry out of the hall.

* * *

"Class I find that the best way to use a spell is to enunciate. Even if the spell is a silent one, which nearly all newt level spell are, if you say each and every syllable correctly you will have a better chance of a strong performance. Additionally it will help you as now you will begin spells that is not pronounced correctly will be q much less powerful. There fore I fell it would assist all of us to do some tongue twisters to help enunciate," Professor Peerenboom said to the 7th year class sitting before him. The class stared back at him unsure of what to say. 

"Let's start with something easy, red leather yellow leather…" Peerenboom said and the class repeated following some more twisters before the3 period was finished.

"Now remember, learning a spell is mostly learning how to say it." Peerenboom finished the class with and let the students dispense. Ron followed by Harry and Ginny walked right to the hospital wing only to be shooed out by a few healers.

* * *

"Two more hours…. She been in there for two weeks and she'll be out in only two more hours," Ron said pacing in front of the head common room's fireplace. 

"Ron, sit down will you, you've been like this all day," Ginny said to her brother patting the4 spot on the couch as if to even suggest where he should sit. Ron ignored her and kept pacing, looking up slightly as Harry came down the spiral stare case from his room.

"Blood hell Ron, you need to take a break, I know its Saturday and you can do whatever you like, but this is ridiculous," Harry said entering the common room. Ron looked at his friend and sighed and sat down next to Ginny. Harry sat on the other side, resting his arm around her back.

"But Harry you will let us go down to the kitchens tonight, right?" Ron asked, remembering Harry telling him earlier that he could when Hermione got out.

"Yes," Harry said. "It's not like I've cared what you do ever."

"That's not true! You haven't let my sleep in the tower for two weeks."

"No because one, you aren't really sleeping and two you are here until eleven or so anyway, so sending you back could get you in trouble with flitch, it's easier to just have you sleep in Ginny's bed," Harry said reassuring his friend of his reasons, and thinking of the excuse he had to sleep with Ginny every night for the past two weeks.

"Oh, only an hour and 50 minutes left until she comes out," Ron said looking at his watch.

* * *

Hermione stood up from her bed smiling at her boyfriend. He stood all too eager to help her around. 

"She should be perfectly fine." Madam Pomfree said, clearly glad to have her job back to herself. Harry and Ginny stood in the doorway, both glad that Hermione was coming out of the wing. Hermione tripped and Ron caught her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

"Yes Ron, now come on, Harry and Ginny are giving us a bit of a feast aren't they?" Hermione said turning to Ginny.

"Yes we are," Ginny said. "But we really can't do that if we spend all our time staying here."

* * *

The foursome sat on the two couches huddled around the fire after eating their dinner. 

"I really wonder what did happen to you though," Harry said to Hermione. "You didn't happen to see him, did you?"

"No Harry and I haven't been able to remember who it was the last ten times you've asked me," Hermione said as the conversation was centered on things she couldn't remember.

"Sorry," Harry said.

"Hey Hermione, want to go down with me to the kitchens and get some treats for the boys?" Ginny asked sensing Hermione's internal anger.

"Yeah, let's go do that Ginny," Hermione said and got up.

"You better go take the cloak," Harry said.

"Okay, thanks,' Ginny said and ran up to Harry's room where it was. The girls left.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah stop asking Hermione about stuff you know the answer to," Ron said gruffly.

"Sorry, it's just I think it may be someone we know, if I just had a clue…"

"Harry, you sound like you did last year, look for Horicruxes."

"Thanks Ron I just want to know who attacked two innocent people."

"They haven't done it since then."

"Yeah, but still Ron."

"No nothing, just don't keep asking her questions."

"Fine."

"Hi guys," Hermione said as she and Ginny appeared from under the cloak both holding a large plate of cookies and brownies.

"Hey," Ron said and took a cookie from Hermione's plate.

* * *

"Ahh, Miss Granger, good to finally meet you. Now class today to warm up I would like to start with some tongue twisters. 'Peter piper picked a peck of …"' 

"Is he always like this?" Hermione asked Ron while the class finished the tongue twisters.

"Yep, and wait until he sees how well you enunciate," Ron said, beginning to pronounce each letter of the alphabet.

"But I do enunciate," Hermione said.

"Yeah, you might even earn some points for us with the way you do it.

"Oh," Hermione said.

* * *

"Harry you need to focus!" Ron yelled over the Quidditch field. Harry snapped out of thinking about who was behind Hermione's hospital stay and scanned the field for the small gold sphere he was supposed to find. Ginny flew past him and gave him a look that said, _don't worry about it.'_ He sighed and saw a speck of gold in the center goal post Ron was guarding. He flew towards Ron accelerating faster and grabbing the winged ball. Harry blew a whistle, and the team landed on the ground. 

"Yeah Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Err I found the snitch," Harry said and held it up. "Anyway the Ravenclaw's need to use the field soon, so I figured we might as well leave now." The team left the field and Harry and Ron walked over and put away the balls. As Harry was about to place the snitch in its spot in the ball case he noticed the small letters around its circumference. '_Terror never ceases to exist.'_ Unlike the last snitch he had read, he immediately recognized its meaning. No matter how many enemies you destroy there's always another to find….


	10. Ron's Worries

**Disclaimer: I am not richer than the queen, thus I'm not JKR and don't own Harry Potter, happy?**

**

* * *

**"Harry's here! He and Ginny and here!" Ron shouted to the crowded common room, causing a large cheer and the crowd to shift towards the door to gaze upon the two head students. 

"Thanks for the intro, Ron," Ginny snickered and hugged Harry.

"Only for you sis."

"What about me, I believe I was screamed about first," Harry pouted.

"Sorry mate, now come on in and congratulate yourself on winning the last match of the year, two weeks until holidays."

"Okay," Harry said and moved forward, with his arm around Ginny to the center of the room. Somehow a few butter beers where handed to him, and 3rd and 4th years were asking him questions about what it was like to be a seeker. Ginny had migrated to a few of her friends, however her eyes kept drifting back to Harry's, as if to ask for something more.

"Harry," Ron shouted, waving his friend toward the fireplace.

"Excuse me Harry murmured to his fans and moved over to the less crowded fire place.

"Oh good they didn't follow you," Ron said glancing behind him.

"Them?"

"The little kids. Anyway what took you so long to get here?"

"Um, well first I went all the way to the head dorm, then I had to shower and get dressed, then Ginny wasn't ready, so I waited for her, then I came down here."

"Hmm, fine"

"What is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, my best mate, and captain of the team waits until the victory party is nearly an hour in before he decides to show his face."

"Builds anticipation"

"I'm sure."

"Yeah, you want to talk about something for real now?"

"Nah, there's too any people, hey can I come to your rooms."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because my friend, I won our game, and your sister gets well…"

"Shut up."

"You can come if you want Ron, I just don't advise it."

"When will you be up tomorrow?"

"I don't know why?"

"Look Harry, I really need to talk to you."

"Yes, but is this going to take all day?'

"Look I don't want to have to find my sister in your room tomorrow morning, kay?"

"Sure, fine."

"Look I'm coming by at one and you will talk to me."

"Okay Ron, you seem a little tense."

"Sorry, now go find Ginny, you two can go shag or whatever."

"Hey, I haven't done that-"

"Really, seems like it?"

"No I haven't, unless you want to go shag Ginny-"

"Whatever I say will be wrong, anyway you should go have fun, seeing as you saved the game from my horrible keeper skills."

"Ron don't always do that to yourself, now you should go find Hermione and shag her," Harry finished and walked over to Ginny.

* * *

"So what were you talking to Ron about for such a long time?" Ginny asked Harry as she sat down on one of the head common room's couches. 

"On if I'm allowed to shag you."

"_Really?"_

"Well go ask him, though he might claim that this was more about wanting to find a good time to talk, but the shagging thing did come up."

"Hmm, I see."

"Did you have fun though?"

"Yes I did, though I was a little lonely without you."

"Ohh, I'm sorry sweetie." Harry said and leaned over and kisser her.

* * *

"Ron, can you please block the ball sometimes!" Ginny shouted at her brother during Quidditch practice after she had scored on him for the 10th time in the last half hour. 

"Sorry!" He shouted back at her, looking up to Harry. "Hey Harry."

Harry flew over and asked, "What?"

"Why do you let her be little dictator while if anyone else of us can't say 'good catch?'"

"Because one you haven't caught anything today and two, how else can I kiss her/"

"But I don't get to say stuff."

"Yeah, and mate, I'm not as keen at kissing you, now go catch something."

Harry flew over to Ginny.

"Sweetie? Um can you stop bugging Ron?"

"Why, he's being really bad today?"

"Yeah I know, and I can do that, but he can really handle you doing it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean you're his little sister, not the captain, dating his best friend, who is the captain…"

"Okay, I get it. Harry, am I being to over demanding?"

"No, but Ron thinks you are, no go throw an easy one at him."

"What will that teach him?"

"Nothing, builds self confidence, and that his little sister is as bad as he is."

'Okay," Ginny said, giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek before flying off to get the Quaffle and proceeding to toss it as slowly as possible at her brother.

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny said as she climbed into bed with Harry. 

"What?" He asked as he gently grabbed her waist and snuggled close to her.

"Is it weird what we're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, um, well the fact that we sleep together but have never really slept together."

"Well I guess most people don't really do it, but does that really matter?"

"No I guess not, but its weird right?"

"Yes it is weird sweetheart."

"Ron doesn't believe you though; I mean he hasn't really asked me about it, but Harry he doesn't believe you."

"Well yeah he may not completely believe me. Course maybe that's because he doesn't get everything that we have."

"But you should try to convince him, don't you think?"

"Well there's no real reason."

"But, Harry, he might tell everyone."

"Ginny when has you brother done something like that."

"But if he told everyone would know."

"Ginny, why would he tell anyone?"

"I don't know. It's just I don't want people to know something that isn't true."

"Why? Do you want it to be true?"

"Um well I don't know…"

"What do you mean?"

""I mean I love you, so I don't see why I shouldn't do it, but then I'm only 17."

"Hmm me too."

"Except you're 18."

"Yes I'm 18, a year older than little you," Harry said and kissed her. Ginny kissed back with intensity as he gently roller her up on to his stomach. She ran her hands in to his hair, smiling through the kiss. His hands ran down her back.

"Harry," Ginny said breathlessly as he kissed her neck.

"Hmm?" he murmured back.

"Let's do it."

"What!" Harry said as he stared into her eyes."

"Well we might as well, and I know I want to, and you do."

"Really? Are you sure, I mean your brother would kill me if he knew."

"He doesn't have to know," Ginny smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"Ginny, you know he would find out, even if I tried to hide it, Ron knows we haven't done anything, he just wants to believe that. Ginny he would really kill me, hell any of your brothers would. Sure they love that fact that I'm your boyfriend, the chance I might really become their brother, but Ginny I did anything real to you, they would kill me."

"Harry, they wouldn't do that I told them not to."

"Yes they would Ginny; I mean they didn't listen to you with all the other guys you've dated."

"Harry, they never liked the other guys."

"Okay."

"Okay, really?"

"What you don't want to do it."

"No Harry I really, really want to."

"Okay," Harry said and pulled her head in to kiss him. Ginny smiled and reached in to pull his shirt off. He reached up and pulled her shirt off. She unzipped his pants and he unclipped her bra. Harry kissed her harder and pulled down her pants. He smiled as her hips shifted over his. She whispered a contraceptive spell and he entered her.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning, moving Ginny's hair from his face and looking at her head on his chest. As he breathed her head moved up and down. He kissed her forehead and laid back down waiting for her to wake up, just like every morning. He eyes fluttered open. 

"Morning," Harry said.

"Hi," Ginny said and leaned in and kissed him.

"Harry?" Ron called from the common room. "Harry I need to talk to you." Ron started quickly climbing the stairs.

"Crap," Ginny said.

"Harry," Ron said as he burst in the door. "Oh hi Gin- what hell went on here?"

"Ron," Harry started.

"No Ron, just get over it," Ginny said, leaning even closer to Harry.

"Get over it? How long has this gone on? Huh? Harry you told me, you told me."

"Hey Ron, why don't you come down stairs with me," Harry commanded more than suggested.

"Sure why not?" Ron said and stormed down the stairs.

"I love you Ginny," Harry said and kissed her.

"I'm sorry Harry," She said.

"Yeah well I'm not," He said and picked up his pants lying on the floor. "See you if I don't die." He finished as he ran out the door pulling on his shirt.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing to my sister?" Ron asked before Harry was done the stairs. "I mean you told me nothing was happening between you two and now I come in to tell you I that I believe that you weren't screwing my little sister, despite the fact she sleeps in your bed all the time and there you two are naked in bed together. What am I suppose to believe? I mean you're my best mate and you're lying to me?"

"I'm not lying to you Ron, when you asked me, I hadn't slept with Ginny," Harry said.

"You're telling me in the last week, you've started screwing my sister?"

"In the past 12 or so hours in fact."

"Oh…but then why was she always in your bed?"

"Cause after you and Hermione 'broke up' and she started she hasn't wanted to quit, and well I never minded it."

"She's my sister!"

"She's also your best friend's girlfriend, Ron I know this is hard, but if I were dating another girl you would be congratulating me, and what if the head boy was someone else?"

"Harry that's not the point, she's my little sister, I'm supposed to look out for her."

"You she doesn't like it when you guys protect her."

"If you had a little sister would you protect her?"

"I don't know, I never thought about it before."

"Well you would Harry, it's what brothers do, can't explain it. I know you're Harry Potter, and thank God she like you rather than anyone else, but she's still my sister, I know I'm repeating my argument, but well the sister card works."

"Sorry mate."

"It's okay I guess, just weird."

"Well for the record you wouldn't have know quite as soon if you would be a good boy and not barge into my room all the time."

"Well I guess I'll try not to."

"Good."

"We should call my sister down; you know tell her we made up and such."

"Well all I know is she'll be relived I'm not dead."

"I couldn't kill you; I'd be in Azkaban for life. Imagine killing the guy, who killed Voldemort, god, and what could I say at my trial, 'I did it because he slept with my sister once.' Well as long as you didn't get her pregnant, I'll let this slide."

"Oh so your sister can't have kids?"

"Not at 17."

"Okay, hey Ginny, You can come down now!" Harry hollered up the stairs.

"Oh good, you two made up, God I'm hungry," Ginny said walking down the stairs.

* * *

"You know I told you he wouldn't kill you," Ginny told Harry while brushing her teeth that night. 

"Yes, but I don't think I'm the highest person on his list," Harry told her.

"Well maybe, though you will be by Christmas," Ginny said and smiled. "Come on , I'm tired."

"Okay," Harry said and the two walked in to Harry's bed.

"You know, I'm sort of glad he knows, I mean at least we don't have to hide it."

"I guess not, though I don't think he would be too happy if he saw us like that again."

"Well my brother needs to learn some privacy."

"I though you were okay with the fact he knew"

"I am, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with his lack of privacy."

"Hmm, well perhaps all of us should be private, and send you off to your bed," harry joked. Ginny turned to him with as puppy dog face.

"Do you really want me to go?"

"Only if I can go with."


	11. What Happened

**Disclaimer: I've told you 10 times, I don't own Harry**

* * *

"So how was it?" Hermione asked Harry and Ginny, sipping her hot chocolate in the heads common room. 

"Hermione," Ron said trying to get her to drop the subject.

"What? You act like this is a terrible thing," Hermione told Ron and looked back at Harry and Ginny. "So what was it like?"

"It is a terrible thing!" Ron shouted at Hermione.

"Will you stop being such a hypocrite? You never thought it was bad the times we did it," Hermione told Ron and once again turned to face Harry and Ginny demanding an answer.

"Wait, you've shagged Hermione?" Harry asked his best friend.

"Yes," Ron answered sheepishly.

"And then you lectured me about doing your sister?" Harry asked again.

"Really Harry it's how any of them would have acted," Ginny told him.

"Maybe the older ones, but Ron is being a huge hypocrite," Harry told the red head sitting next to him.

"He is a hypocrite. But you two haven't answered my question, how was it?" Hermione said.

"I'm not a hypocrite," Ron whispered loud enough to hear.

"Then why are you preaching about not doing things you are partaking in?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Because there are some things I don't want my little sister doing," Ron told her.

"I'm not really any younger," Ginny said back.

"Yeah you are. 'Sides it's like my job to look out for you, as your _older_ brother," He told her.

"What if I don't want you to look out for me?" Ginny asked.

"Then it's your own fault." Ron told her.

"Is it really?" Ginny asked him.

"Yeah it is, mum even told me," Ron answered sharply back.

"When have you listened to mum?" Ginny questioned him.

"I'm not Fred or George, I listen to mum a lot," Ron told Ginny.

"Err guys; um me and Ginny have to go patrol the Corridors." Harry said trying not to get involved.

"Ginny and I," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What did you say Hermione?" Ginny asked getting up from the couch.

"It's Ginny and I, not me and Ginny. Harry needs to learn his grammar," Hermione said.

"Oh sorry, come on Ginny," Harry said and held out his hand for Ginny to take. She took it and the two marched out of the portrait hole.

"Damn it," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked her.

"I never got my question answered."

"Your question?"

"Yeah, how was Harry's and Ginny's sex?"

"God Hermione, leave it alone."

"Why?"

"I don't want to encourage the action."

"Look Ginny's just as grown up as you are, besides at least it's with Harry and not some random guy."

"Yeah, well if it was some random guy it would be easier to just blame him."

"Your sister's not a saint."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I don't want her to be one."

* * *

"Why does he have to mettle so much?" Ginny asked Harry in his bed the next morning.

"He's your brother. Besides do you want him not being so nosey around you?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, at least with some things like this. I mean with his constant questions and Hermione being so in to it the whole school will know soon."

"When did the students at Hogwarts not know what's going on with the popular kids?"

"When did we become popular?"

"Hmm, well for me it was pretty much when I showed up here, and it just gained when I kept defeating Voldemort and getting on the Quidditch team never hurt."

"Stop it, I never became popular, I'm not really."

"Err Ginny, chamber of secrets? Besides, you're on the team and you're dating me."

"Well maybe, but still will everyone know?"

"I'll be surprised if the daily profit doesn't have an article about us; they do love to praise and ridicule me." Harry told her, causing her to laugh.

"Hmm well I hope not. I don't want for my fame to grow overnight."

"It already has, now come on, we have to shower and get to class, other wise I'm sure charms will be nothing but a buzz of what you and I are doing." Harry said and got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. "Come on Gin, we have to hurry."

"Are you sure?"

"Will you just get in here?" He asked and Ginny got out of bed and ran in the shower with him.

"Good, I thought I'd have to figure this all out on my own." Harry joked as Ginny turned on the water.

"Will you do my hair please?" She asked him, turning around. He smiled and grabbed the shampoo and squirted a large amount into the base of her head and rubbed it through.

"There," He said and gently turned her around by her shoulder. She looked up at him; he simply lowered his face to kiss hers.

* * *

"God what took you guys so long?" Hermione asked as Harry and Ginny walked into the great hall. 

"Ginny has to shampoo her hair ten times each morning, you figure out the rest," Harry said and sat down across from Ron.

"Oh, I'm the shower hog?" Ginny asked.

"Most certainly, you're the girl," Harry teased.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Ginny is a shower hog," Harry said.

"Oh look here come the owls," Hermione said as a huge flock of birds flew in the window. An old one stopped in front of Ron. Ron took the letter and gave the bird a bit of his food before the bird flew off.

"Hmm, mum wants me to tell Harry and Hermione that they are invited to come for Christmas and that all my brothers are showing up. Of and it's also for Ginny," Ron said and handed the letter over to Ginny.

"Wow I guess it is almost Christmas holidays," Hermione said. "I guess I almost forgot."

"How did you forget?" Ron asked her.

"I'm busy," Hermione told him.

"I have a paper chain made up in my room and I put one in Harry and Ginny's common room," Ron told her.

"Is that was that was?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah what did you think it was?" Ron asked her.

"I don't know, I guess I thought it was just decoration. Hey I want to pull off the rings!" Ginny said.

"You're such a little kid," Ron told her.

"How? You made the paper chains?" She questioned him.

"Guys, cut it out. You both are immature okay?" Hermione said.

"Sure we are," Ron said.

"Yeah well that was. Now I have to figure out Christmas gifts for everyone, crap I have too much to do," Hermione said and got up running out of the great hall.

"Where's she going?" Harry asked.

"How am I supposed to know? Besides she's been doing that a lot lately, busty with NEWTS classes and all. She probably went to the library, Hermione lives in there," Ron said.

"Or class, come on you two we're going to be late," Ginny said and got up.

"Fine," Harry said as he got up. Ron trailed behind the two.

* * *

"Hey Harry," a squeaky voice came up behind Harry as he and Ginny walked outside toward the Quidditch pitch for practice. Harry turned around to see Joey Sato standing in front of him. 

"Oh hi Joey, I have to go to practice," Harry said and turned to continue walking.

"Wait, I have something I want to ask you," Joey pleaded.

"Okay, hey Ginny will you tell the team I'll be right there and to start warming up?" Harry asked Ginny. She gave him a nod and continued walking. Harry turned to face Joey once again.

"So um Harry, well is it true that you slept with Ginny?" Joey asked.

"Why do you think that Joey?" Harry asked.

"Well my friend Jordan said his girlfriend Cathy told him that she herd you friend Ron Weasley talk about it with his girlfriend Hermione Granger. And so he and I thought we should see if it was real and I knew you better, so I figured I should ask you. Anyway is it true?" Joey asked.

"How many people are saying it?" Harry asked.

"Everyone, but you haven't answered my question, is it true?" Joey asked.

"Err sort of, look I have to go, I'm captain and everything," Harry said and turned around.

"Bye Harry," Joey said to Harry's back.

"Bye Joe," Harry said with out turning back. He half walked half ran in to the locker room and changed quickly. Stepping on the field he saw the team circling the field. He blew his whistle and the team flew down, landing in a circle around him.

"Sorry I was a little late today. So I want toady to be mostly on technique alright? Curry you and Lovatt work on passing the bludger back and forth with your bats. And Brown and Jenkins, you two work with the quaffle. I need to talk with both the Weasleys for a minute and then you chasers can work on shooting goals. Okay everyone?" Harry finished dismissing his team. The four flew off and did as directed while Ron and Ginny stood in front of him.

"Ron you need to be quitter on certain things," Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well talking to Hermione about me and Ginny's night activities a third year over heard you and has now told the school. So congratulations, you've made you sister look rater like a bad girl," Harry said.

"How do you know this?" Ron asked.

"Joey Sato," Harry told him.

"That's what he wanted," Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"He ran in to us on our way up here, he wanted to talk to Harry. That's why he was late," Ginny said.

"Yeah, anyway mate can you keep you mouth shut on this sort of stuff?" Harry asked Ron.

"I'll try," Ron said back.

"Great, now you two go practice," Harry said and he got on his broomstick to fly over to his two beaters.

* * *

"Harry? Ginny?" A velvety voice asked as Harry and Ginny were walking to their common room. 

"Yeah Luna?" Ginny answered, turning around.

"Is it true?" Luna asked looking in to Harry's eyes.

"Yeah, it is Luna," Ginny said.

"Well just make sure you don't get gringles," Luna said. "They hurt a lot I hear."

"Okay Luna, thanks, see you around," Ginny said.

"Yeah bye guys," Luna said and turned to go.

"Bye Luna," Harry called and finished walking Ginny into their common room.

* * *

"Ron I told you, I want to take it off," Hinny said racing over to the paper chain. 

"But I made it," Ron said pushing her out of his way.

"You have one in your room!" Ginny exclaimed and pushed him out of her way.

"Yeah but Hermione already took tonight's ring off in there when she came to help me pack," Ron said and pushed Ginny over.

"Please?" Ginny asked looking at her brother with a puppy dog face.

"Fine," Ron said and let Ginny take the last paper ring off the chain. Ginny brought the paper over to Harry.

"Here, consider it an early Christmas present," Ginny said and handed Harry the ripped ring of paper.

"I'll cherish it with all my soul," Harry said as her took it. Ginny giggled and Harry gave her a kiss.

"Umm guys?" Hermione said sitting on the opposite couch with Ron.

"Hey this is our common room if you don't like what we do go somewhere else," Ginny said.

"The rumors are true, my sister is a slut," Ron said causing Ginny to throw a pillow at him.

"Hmm I guess by kissing my boyfriend in a nearly empty room, yep I get to be a slut," Ginny said giving Harry another kiss.

"Hmm, maybe I should tell mum what the Hogwarts gossip is," Ron said.

"You wouldn't," Ginny said.

"Just don't give me a reason to," Ron told his sister.

"Ron, be nice to your sister," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I want a good Christmas time," Harry added.

"We'll see," Ron said.

"Come on, we should go to bed, its midnight and your mum wanted us to apperate there by lunch," Hermione said.

"I can be up by then," Ron said.

"Sure you can, come on," Hermione said and grabbed his hand to haul out the door with her.

"Bye," Ron said as he was pulled out the door.

"We're alone," Ginny said as soon as the portrait door closed.

"I know. Now you should come with me," Harry said and before Ginny could protest he had picked her up in his arms. He smiled down at her face and kissed her then carried her up to his room. He laid her on his bed and lied down next to her. She rolled over and kissed him. He pulled her in and ran his figures through her long locks of red hair. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He began to undress her and in seconds they both were naked. He smiled and entered her yet again.


	12. Cristmas Presents

Disclaimer: Why do we use the phrase 'own' because I own all the books, in fact I have two copies of the 2nd, 6th and 7th, though my 5th is falling apart, maybe I should get a new one…but I guess for old times sake—I don't own Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Weasleys or anything else JKR decided to include in her books, which are upstairs.

* * *

"Ron! Ginny dear! Harry! Oh it's so good to see you all," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as soon as they glimpsed her.

"Hi mum," Ginny called and ran to hug her mother.

"Hello everyone," Mr. Weasley said.

"Hi," Harry said standing somewhat awkwardly behind the two siblings and their parents. The family started waking forward, toward the congested barrier between the platform and the Muggle world.

"Harry, hurry up," Ron called to him. Harry sprinted forward and joined the family.

"Harry, you must tell me some things," Mr. Weasley started. "it's just I've been put on this case to help clean up a small town, moving Muggles out of a neighborhood so wizards can live there and it is covered with writing on it's outside walls."

"Yeah that would be graffiti," Harry told him.

"Yes but why is it there?"

"Teen's do it to be rebellious I guess. I think my cousin Dudley did it a lot. His parents never knew though they just thought her was their little angle or something."

"So it is to rebel from their parents?"

"Yeah, I guess like wizards perform curses on each other and stuff."

"I see. Well the problem is after we clean the walls there always is more. Not the same so I know it isn't a wizards or something, but we can't keep the walls clean.

"Well then it's probably populated with kids that are accustomed to that. If I were you I'd pick a different area to change."

"Well I guess we could do that."

"Daddy, it's our turn, come on!" Ginny hollered from the noise. Causing Harry and Mr. Weasley to run forward and catch the rest of the group.

* * *

"Ginny can you come in here? I need help cooking," Mrs. Weasley called into the living room where Harry, Ginny and Ron were working on their homework.

"Mom, can I come in a minute? I'm almost done with my charms essay," Ginny pleaded.

"Dear, I really need help NOW," Mrs. Weasley called. Ginny sighed and got up to leave.

"Why does she always need me?" Ginny murmured as she left.

"Are you still shagging my sister?" Ron asked as soon as she was gone.

"A little eager?" Harry responded trying to blow off the question.

"No, now answer."

"What?"

"Are you and Ginny still shagging each other?"

"Not recently."

"Define recently."

"Ever science I had to share your room."

"We've been home for 4 days."

"Well there's your answer."

"Really you two are like rabbits."

"No we aren't. Rabbits don't use protection."

"Thank you for being responsible."

"We'll it's not like I have a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"You said last Monday that if I get her pregnant you'll kill me."

"I never said that."

"What did you say?"

"That if you are irresponsible I'll kill you."

"Same idea."

"No, it's not. Think if they misquoted Gryffindor."

"You aren't Gryffindor."

"I might be equivalent to him."

"Nah, I would be, just the little scar and all."

"Shut up."

"Do your homework. If you don't Hermione will lash out on you."

"She never does that."

"She might, her influence and all."

"We're more of an influence on her that her on us."

"Well maybe."

"Sure. Hey what's the polyjuice potion for?"

'You really don't remember."

"Oh, yeah…"

"Hi guys," Ginny said as she sat back down.

"You know your brother is an idiot?" Harry asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He didn't know that the polyjuice potion was for."

"Yes an idiot." She said.

* * *

"Hello my little schoolchildren," George shouted at Harry, Ron, and Ginny as he entered the house.

"Happy Christmas George," Ginny said and ran to get a hug from her brother.

"It's not Christmas little sister, its only Christmas Eve!" George said to her.

"George?" Mrs. Wesley's voice came from the kitchen.

"Hi mum," George said and detaching Ginny he walked in the kitchen.

"George?" Bill called from upstairs.

"He's down here!" Ron hollered.

"Everyone, Molly's got dinner on the table, let's eat," Mr. Weasley's magnified voice rang throughout the rickety house.

"Com'on Harry," Ron said and pull him into the dining room.

* * *

"Harry, I still can't believe you got me this," Ginny said gesturing to the small locket around her neck while walking down the road with Harry.

"I just don't believe you like it so much," He commented.

"While it really is amazing. I mean solid emeralds with red gold, how did you find it?"

"It reminded me of you."

"It's so pretty," Ginny said and gave Harry a peck on the cheek. He turned and kissed her. They stood nearly motionless for five minutes.

"Harry, Harry!" Ron hollered coming at a run toward them. Harry and Ginny sprang apart.

"What Ron?" Harry asked annoyed at the uncanny ability for Ron to interrupt him and Ginny over the break.

"There's someone form the ministry that wants to see you. Something about your inheritance."

"Alright, come on Ginny," Harry said and apperated back to the Burrow.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, thank you for coming. I don't know if Mr. Weasley told you, but we have some of your inheritance that was detained from you because of your age." The ministry official, a Mr. Neal said.

"Oh, but shouldn't I have gotten it when I was 17?" Harry asked.

"Well in most cases that is how it works, but because your mother insisted, your parents decided to change it in their will until you were 18. I apologize for taking this long, but we were quite busy over this summer as you can imagine, and then you were in Hogwarts, so…" Mr. Neal s[pitted out.

"Okay I guess," Harry said. "I can see how you were busy."

"Well I could have you come with me to the ministry; there are some things you've to sign. And then I'll be able to show you what you've received," Neal said and grabbed his cloak. Harry turned and walked outside, with Neal at his heals. In a moment he was standing in the Ministry's entrance hall, noticing the fountain of the magical being had been restored to its proper place.

"Come along," Neal said leading the way to the visitors' window. Harry registered his wand and followed Neal into the elevator. 'Floor three, departments of death, inheritance, marriages and births.' The voice said as the elevator stopped. Neal walked briskly into his office with Harry trailing behind.

"Now there are a few things I need you to sign, jus t to state we've handed it over to you. Oh, would you mind shutting the door. Thanks, anyway as I'm sure you know your parents were very wealthy. Anyway you have quite a lot to receive. Fist is the Potter Manor, located near White Castle and all its contents. Next is a large sum of money. Yes I know you have a vault, but that is a very small amount compared to what you will receive. Lastly is the matter of your parent's Godric's Hallow home. You see it is in ruins and a bit of a landmark. Therefore there most likely will be a lot of controversy if you inherit it. However it is yours so I can't say no." Neal said.

"I want the Godric's Hallow cottage. I mean I went there a few time and I want it," Harry said.

"Alright, if you wouldn't mind signing these and then I can show the houses all to you. I don't think it makes sense to go to gringots, I'll simply have them send you the key." Neal said and handed an old parchment for Harry to sign. On the sheet, Harry noticed his parents' signatures right above where he added his own. He handed the sheet back to Neal and watched as he mad a copy, which he handed Harry.

* * *

"Ron, Hermione, will you two hurry up, I want to see this house," Ginny said impatiently.

"It's really more of a mansion," Harry mumbled.

"Why do we have to walk, why can't we apperate there?" Ron asked.

"You won't get the effect if you walk, oh wait I see it," Harry exclaimed. Ron immediately Ran up to Harry and looked where his finger was pointing.

"That's bloody huge!" Ron exclaimed looking down at the gigantic house.

"It's beautiful," Ginny said.

"Apparently it's as big as Hogwarts," Harry told the group.

"It looks bigger," Hermione said.

"All I know is whet Neal told me," Harry said. "Now we can apperate to the front door Ron and see inside."

"Okay," Ron said and he vanished to the front door.

"Come on," Harry said and joined Ron. Giggling Hermione and Ginny followed the boys.

"Ready?" Harry asked as he pushed forward the front door. "Pinky? Lizzy? Knobby?"

"What are you saying?" Ron asked.

"You'll see," Harry said and as if on cue three house elves appeared in front of the group.

"Is there something Master Potter needs?" Pinky, dressed in a pink pillowcase, asked.

"I wanted to introduce you three to my friends, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley," Harry said to them.

"Hello," The three house elves said.

"Now I want you three to listen to them just like you do to me. Also how are Hopi and Stamper with Kreacher?"

"They are very good sir, very helpful. Grimlard Place is nearly cleaned out, it was much better than you said," Pinky told Harry.

"And the ones sent to Godric's Hollow?"

"They aren't as far along, but it is coming along," Lizzy, a high pitched house elf said.

"That's what I though. We'll I wanted to show my friends around. I'll call if I need you. Oh but do you think you could make some brownies?" Harry asked the three elves.

"Yes sir," The said and vanished.

"How many house elves do you have?" Ron asked.

"Um a dozen; oh wait no 13 because of Kretcher." Harry told him.

"Wow," Hermione said.

"Come on I want to show you something," Harry said and started down the corridor. The three blindly followed him. Finally after ten minutes of walking they came to a pair of French doors.

"Here," Harry said and opened the doors. Inside was a large room with couches and arm chairs. A fire had already been lit in the fire place. Over the fire place there was a massive painting of James and the rest of the Marauders except Peter. Along the other side was a small painting of James, Lily and a very small Harry.

"Holy shit," Ron said.

"Harry!" The James from the Marauder picture shouted.

"Hey, these are my friends," Harry told him.

"Is that one Ginny, or the other one?" James asked Sirius.

"I don't know if I should tell you mate," Sirius responded playfully.

"It's the redhead, mate," Remus said.

"Ah, well god she look a lot like Lily," James said.

"Will you shut up, Lily just got the baby to sleep, and do you want to listen to crying again? I don't know why mum made me paint up with an infant," the James from the other picture said.

"Wow, this is incredible," Ginny said.

"It sure is Ginny," Sirius said.

"Why didn't any of you mention that Harry had all this?" Hermione asked. "I mean really Remus why didn't you say anything?"

"It was part of the secrete," James told Hermione.

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Hey you guys want to see the rest?" Harry asked.

"I do," Ginny said.

"Here, I show you their rooms," Harry said and walked into a door with a picture of snitch on the door. Inside was completely decked out in Quidditch stuff. In a corner there was a small vanity with a picture of Lily and James at their Hogwarts Graduation with Lily showing off a ring, and another at their wedding.

"This was your parents?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Course first it was only my dad's. My mum's old room became mine." Harry said.

"I want to see it," Ginny said. Harry laughed and walked into another r Room, this one with a picture of a lily open the door. The walls were a light green and there was a small crib near the window. A box of diapers still sat on the changing table.

"Why did James let there be a green room in his house?" Ron asked jokingly.

"Cause it was my mum's favorite color." Harry told him

The group passed into Sirius' old room, showing little but Quidditch posters and poster of girls. Remus' room had large bookshelves across one wall and a massive desk in the corner. Lastly they four some went to Peter's room.

"Whoa," Ron said. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Sirius got mad," Harry told them. "He had Remus in here during one of his transformations right after the Halloween. Then the two stopping living here because, well Sirius getting arrested and everything. The house elves took care of it.

"How do you like our teenage decorating?" Sirius asked from the portrait as the foursome came back into the common room.

"It's interesting," Hermione said.

"Well I agree with you," Lily said and gave the James in her portrait a kiss.

* * *

"Harry, we have to meet with the prefects," Ginny said.

"Okay, bye Ron, don't forget what I talked to you about," Harry said turning to follow Ginny.

"Really how could I?" Ron muttered and walked off to find Hermione.

* * *

Author's Note

Hey guys sorry it took me forever to update, I hope you like what Harry gets-and what was he talking to Ron about?

Review please

Cookies to everyone who ever has

And Merry Christmas/happy what every you celebrate to everyone


End file.
